Sophie's Choice
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Sophie Haines is living a normal life until in one day it's turned upside down when someone dangerous from her past comes back. She's got to try to live normally as she can...It starts looking up when a handsome cowboy asks her out. Will their romance catch or go out? Is Sophie safe from the past or is she in danger? Can she survive that path that she's thrown on?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's Choice

Chapter One "Problems"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters!

Sophie POV Sunday, May 20th 6PM

"Sophie can you come to the front, Sophie please come to the front." I stopped stocking the shelf I was on when I heard my night cashier, Randy, say my name over the speaker. I got off the ladder and walked towards the front of the store.

Standing at the register was a short, blonde haired woman holding a camouflage jacket, hat and gloves set and a tree stand. Uh oh, must be something wrong with the price or a return, I thought to myself. I put a smile on my face and walked behind the counter to Randy. 

"What's up?" I asked him after smiling at the customer.

"The set is ringing up full price but she says it's supposed to be nineteen ninety nine on sale. Apparently the tag was still on from last week." Randy said handing me the sale tag. Damn, I really wish everyone would make sure we got all of the signs down. I hated when stuff like this happened not only did we lose money but often had pissed off customers. Which could mean we lose business.

"I told him it was alright but he said maybe you could fix it." The woman said, she kind of sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, no we'll give it to you for 19.99. It's our fault it was still up and that's the price you'll get it for. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." I moved in front of Randy to get to the cash register to modify the price. I noticed that the set was also buy one get one free. "You know, the set is also on sale for buy one get one free if you wanted a second one."

She smiled. "I know but I couldn't find my other son's size so I didn't get a second one."

"What size is he?" I knew we had some in the back.

"A large." She paused. "But it's no problem really.."

"No it's okay, I know we have a large in the back if you want it." I told her. In fact we had three if my memory served me correct.

"Okay, thank you." I ran to the back room and grabbed the set. I rung up all her items.

"Do you need help out to your car?" I asked as I handed her the bag with the sets in them.

"If you wouldn't mind, the tree stand is a little bit heavy and tall." I walked around the counter and picked up the tree stand, following her out to her car. After helping her put everything in her car, she turned to me and thanked me.

"Oh, no problem. I always try to help out my customers. Thank _you _for being so understanding about the mishap with the camouflage sets." I told her.

"Oh I understand, mistakes happen. I'm just glad you fixed it for me and found the other jacket, I have six sons so when I can save money, I am definitely happy." She said, shutting her trunk. "Especially since they all love to hunt."

"Six sons, wow. I thought my Grandma had it rough with four sons and a girl." I said with some admiration.

"They can be a handful at times but they're all pretty much grown now and for some silly reason I miss all the commotion." She shook her head.

I smiled. "Yeah my grandma always said she missed it too but of course she had me and my brother to deal with so she got over it by the time we were ten."

She chuckled. "I bet." She held out her hand. "I'm Maxine Ely by the way."

"Sophie Haines." I shook her hand. "And Maxine, if you have any other problems while you're here, please ask for me. I would love to help you out any way I can."

"Thank you Sophie, you've been so great." We said our goodbyes and I walked back into the store. It was quiet for the rest of the night and we were able to leave by nine thirty. I drove home to my tiny little one bedroom house that I rented, working at the store was wonderful but it didn't leave me much money after bills. But I loved the little hunting/outdoor/feed store, I loved the old couple I worked for and my customers. We were right between Reno and Darton(well more right on the outside of Darton), most of our customers were repeat customers and they were what kept us in business.

I opened the door and realized once again how much I missed the greeting of my old dog, Blue. He was an Australian Shepherd and had died last year at the old age of twenty. I hadn't had the heart or the want to look for another dog, I still missed Blue too much. I put my bag down on the table and checked my house phone for messages. There was two. One from Brad, my twin brother, telling me to call or text him when I got the chance and one from my ex boyfriend, Steve. I deleted that one quickly.

I was too tired to make anything more than a turkey and cheese sandwich. I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV to watch my recording of the show, Longmire. I would miss every episode if I didn't have my DVR cause of my work schedule.

I ate my sandwich and slowly drifted off to sleep only to be awoken from sleeping from my phone ringing loudly. It was Brad "Brad, what are you calling me for at four in the morning?"

"It's Steve. I wanted to let you know he was out of jail." I felt nerves form a pit in my stomach.

"How?" I managed to get out.

"Good behavior." Brad snorted. "I just came in for my shift at the station and Jeff let me know because of you." Brad was a deputy at the Darton Sheriff's Department.

"That's ridiculous." I was a bit angry. "After all he did, he gets out early on good behavior?"

"I know Sophie, I just wanted you to keep an eye out and make sure you keep aware of your surroundings, lock your doors and don't hesitate to call me or one the boys here at the station if he causes trouble."

"He did call and leave a message on my machine but I deleted it before it could play or anything." I said, regretting deleting it.

"Well make sure you lock your doors and keep your alarm set, when do you work today?" Brad asked.

"I don't. I was going to go into Darton and do my grocery shopping." Maybe I wouldn't be going anywhere today.

"He's on probation so he shouldn't be able to come near you or he risks going back to jail immediately and serving the rest of his sentence-"

"Where he should be." I muttered angrily.

"But just be careful okay?" Brad finished. "You want to meet at Clara's for lunch? My treat."

"Sounds good to me. I always accept free food from Clara's." I smiled.

"Okay, let's meet around one. That's when my shift ends."

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to sleep while I can." I got up and checked the locks, the alarm was set.

"Don't rub it in." Brad grumbled.

I smiled again. "I'm not the one who chose to be a police officer." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye." Brad hung up. I went to my bedroom and took my work pants off, going to sleep in my t-shirt.

…...

May 21st, Monday

When I woke up again, the sun was shining into my room and the clock read ten forty five. I got up and showered, then put on some jeans and a t-shirt. My favorite pair of old boots were by my bed and I slipped them on. They were the last gift from my Grandmother before she died.

I poured myself some coffee into my travel mug I had from work that advertised the store. On these mornings, I really loved my auto timer for my coffee machine. I made sure my check was in the bank and grabbed my bag from the table, walking out to my gray-blue two thousand and six Nissan Pathfinder. Brad had helped me pay it off a year ago as a graduation present when I had graduated from college, I've had it since I was seventeen.

I drove into Darton, deciding that I wouldn't do my grocery shopping until after I met with Brad. But since I was here I would pay off some of my bills and fill up my SUV. I was just walking out of city hall after paying my water bill when I collided with someone.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I gasped and looked up into the face of a handsome man. He had to be over six feet tall as I was pretty tall myself.

"It's okay." He said and then chuckled. "I don't mind when pretty girls run into me."

I blushed. As I went to reply, a blonde woman walked up behind him. "Kit, what are you doing?" She said and I recognized her as Maxine from yesterday. "Oh, Sophie, hi! Do you and Kit know each other?"

I shook my head. "No, I actually just ran into him. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kit, I assumed, looked between me and Maxine. "You two know each other?"

"No, this is the girl from the store yesterday. She gave the sets at the old sale price and helped me out to the car. I told you about that." Maxine smiled. "This is my oldest son, Kit."

Kit nodded. "That's right. I really did like the set you got me." He looked at me. "So thanks to you. Beautiful and generous."

I blushed again. He was really hitting on me in front of his _mother_? I felt so embarrassed. "Stop it." Maxine slapped his chest. I couldn't help but notice how toned he was. "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

I tried to laugh it off. "Well it was good seeing you again Maxine, I have to get running, I'm meeting someone at Clara's for lunch."

"Well I'll let you go, enjoy your lunch." She waved at me as I started to walk away. After walking to my car, I looked back to see Kit staring at me. I couldn't help but smile.

I made my way to Clara's and saw Brad was already there. I went in, saying hi to Clara and the other waitress, Elise. We came here too often. I sat down across from Brad and smiled at the sweet tea with lemon that was already there. "We come here too much." I stated as I sipped my sweet tea.

"You can never come to Clara's too much." Brad replied, pouring sugar into his tea. "Are you getting your usual?"

I thought about it. "I think I'm gonna get the shrimp platter this time. Change it up." Elise, hearing us talking, walked over. She was a pretty girl. Short, about five feet, curvy, with long raven black hair and tan skin. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and I knew she had a lot of admirers, including my brother, who was her biggest. I also knew she had an adorable little boy named Harlan, who was just past the age of two.

I smirked as they talked a bit and she took Brad's order. When would these two just get together? Anyone with eyes could see they wanted each other. "And you Sophie?"

"I'll have the shrimp platter with the seasoned fries." I told Elise. I closed my menu and handed it to her. "Your hair looks so pretty today, don't you think so Brad?" I looked pointedly at my brother.

"It sure is. It's so long, even longer than yours Sophster." I cringed at my nickname. He had been calling me that since we were nine. It was his payback for me teasing him about Elise.

Elise smiled at the both of us. She loved when we annoyed each other. "A shrimp platter and chicken sandwich platter coming up." Elise walked to hand in our order.

"Do you have to do that to me?" Brad hissed at me once she was out of hearing range.

"Do what?" I batted my eyes innocently. "I was just commenting on her hair." I took another sip of my sweet tea.

"You're not innocent. I know what you're doing. Leave it alone." He ordered. I bit back a grin. Testy.

"I wouldn't need to do anything if you would just ask her out on a date or sleep with her." I pointed out.

Brad gave me a dirty look. "Why would you think I should ask her out?" He was completely ignoring my latter statement.

"Oh puh-lease. You two have had eyes for each other since our senior year in high school. You were so upset when her and John got together, then when she got pregnant and he bolted. You two almost got together then but she asked you to back off until she adjusted to being a mother." I looked over at her. "I'm pretty sure she's more than adjusted now. She's been dropping hints for over a year now. Harlan is two."

Brad sighed. "I just don't want to push her. She was really tore up when John left her."

"And you were there to catch her, to support her." Brad had been there day and night for her. Was there when Harlan was born, they even had an emotional thing going on for a bit before Elise got overwhelmed with being a new mom. But I knew she wanted to try with Brad. She had even told me so one time when I went with her and Harlan to the Darton carnival last year. They just both had to speak up.

"Just drop it." Brad pleaded, so I did. Elise brought out our food and sat down with us while she took a break.

"How's Harlan doing?" I asked her. "I haven't saw him in forever it seems like. I'm always working."

"He's doing good." Elise pulled out her phone and pulled up some pictures.

"Awww." My heart melted. I loved kids. I couldn't wait to start a family. I wanted a big family, at least four kids. "I gotta see him. Maybe tonight?"

"I get off at five." Elise said with a smile.

"I will totally come see him. I'll bring him some toys and candy. As his aunt, I have to spoil him." Elise and Brad laughed. I already did spoil him, so much.

"He doesn't need candy." Elise groaned. "The boy has some never ending energy source already. He was up until ten last night, running around and playing. I thought he'd never go down." Elise looked at Brad. "Please in your next free time, come over and play with him. He keeps asking about you."

I smiled behind my cup of tea. Harlan did love and look up to Brad. It was perfect. "My next day off is Wednesday, so I'll be there."

Elise looked up as some more customers came in. "Duty calls." She sighed, getting up to greet them. I admired Elise. She had struggled through college, paying her own way, then when she got pregnant it was even harder but she didn't stop. She graduated with almost a four point zero GPA. She had a degree in hospitality, I had a degree in business management. We t had been best friends forever since her and Brad were friends. She worked at Clara's full time so she could afford her three bedroom house in Darton for her and Harlan. She was a kick ass mom.

Brad and I ate our food in silence for awhile before he broke the silence. "So I was reading over Steve's probation papers. They're pretty stupid. They don't specifically state that he is to have no contact with you, just that if he threatens or hurts you, he immediately goes back to jail to serve his full sentence."

I huffed. "That's our justice system." I said sourly.

"Hey now, the system can work." Brad objected. "I'm going to talk to his probation officer about a restraining order on him so he can't bother you and I'll let his PO know that if he bothers you, I won't hesitate to go after him." Brad would protect me no matter what, I knew that. It made me feel safe, but it wasn't good enough. So I had learned how to handle and shoot a gun, got a concealed carry gun permit and always carried my gun on me. Currently it was in my car, but I was safe here with Brad and it was usually on my belt.

"Well you know I have my nine millimeter on me at all times and I took plenty of self defense classes. Plus you know I'm still taking those boxing and MMA classes and club at the gym. I have an alarm at the house." Brad's lips tightened. He didn't like me doing the boxing and MMA at the gym. I sometimes came home covered in bruises and sore. BUT I could properly defend and protect myself. I also was pretty good at fighting. I had a lot respect from all the guys at the gym. "I know you don't like it but at least I can protect myself."

Brad nodded. "I just don't like you seeing covered in bruises."

"And I don't like knowing you're in danger. So it's a moot point."

Brad snorted. "Danger in Darton. Yep, real dangerous." My lips twitched. He had a point, Darton was pretty calm and the surrounding towns like Alkali were the same. The only dangerous thing around was Steve. Well he lived in Reno, farther away but still. "Some of the guys said they'd drive by your place occasionally to make sure you're okay. They all want to make sure you're safe too."

"I'm glad for that. Makes me feel special." I grinned at him.

"I just want you to feel safe." Brad smiled back.

"You make me feel safe. I know you'll watch out for me and so will the guys down at the station. I'll be careful too and I'll tell Mr and Mrs Roberts what's going on and you know they'll make sure I'm safe at the store too. I'm their favorite employee." I joked.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know where you work. Just do your best to keep it that way and if he calls, hang up. Call me or the station. Don't encourage anything, don't say anything just hang up." Brad advised me as we got ready to leave Clara's.

"I know. Anything I say, even if it's negative, is feeding into the craziness." I hugged Brad tightly. "Now I'm going to grab some food for my house since I have nothing."

"Be careful." Brad waved as I drove off. The Darton supermarket wasn't that far. I grabbed a cart on my way in and made my way to the fruit and vegetable section. I picked up a good selection of fruit, vegetables and ingredients for salad. I got a few things to make for dinner this week since I wasn't working all nights, and picked up some tea bags. I was running out quicker than usual since I had to bring a pitcher of sweet tea into work for everyone.

I was closely examining a pack of paper towels (I wanted the best bargain) when I heard a chuckle from beside me. "I just can't stop running into you today, can I?" I looked over and saw Kit with Maxine Ely.

I tried not to grin but didn't succeed. "I guess so. I'd think you were stalking me if it wasn't such a small town." I joked with him. He grinned back at me.

"Well you are beautiful enough." Kit winked at me. Oh my, here was this handsome guy flirting with me. In front of his mother. Any other time, I'd respond but I couldn't help but feel shy with his mother standing right there. Maxine turned and looked down the aisle towards the milk.

"I just realized we need more milk if I'm going to make pies this evening, I'm gonna go grab some Kit, you stay here and talk to Sophie." If that wasn't a total push to flirt, I don't know what is.

"So Sophie, are you a Bounty or Sparkle kind of girl?" Kit asked, leaning against the paper towel rack. I shook my head, laughing.

"I'm a whatever the best bargain is kind of girl." I said, throwing a pack of store brand paper towels into my cart.

"I can admire that. A money saver." Kit looked at me from under his cowboy hat. "So that someone you were going to meet, was he your boyfriend?"

Wow, was he bold or what? "It was my brother." I told him as I grabbed some paper plates off the shelf.

"Well then, do you think I could get you to come out on a date with me next Saturday?" I almost dropped the coffee filters I grabbed.

"A date?" I asked in disbelief. "You just met me today. You don't even know me."

"Well that's why I'm asking you out on a date. To get to know you." He said bluntly. I was still in shock. "See if I like your personality as much as I like your looks."

"Uh well...I'd have to check my schedule." I paused as he smirked. "It's not an excuse, I promise. I can't remember if I'm on the schedule at the store this Saturday."

"Well then, could I get your number and give you mine so we could see if this date could happen?" I was still so surprised he was bold. "I know what you're thinking. I'm pretty bold. But see, I learned life is too short to wait for things. You gotta take the bull by the horns and go for it."

I smiled and held my hand out. "Give me your phone." Kit took it out of his pocket and stuck it in my palm. I put in my number in his contacts and handed him his phone back. "Call me tonight if you'd like. I'll know by about seven if I'm working Saturday or not and if I want to go on this date or not."

"Okay, well I'll call you later." Kit said, walking away with a grin on his face. I couldn't stop smiling. I haven't been on a date in years, probably since the whole thing went down with Steve. I guess it was time to get back into the dating scene...and going on a date with a local handsome cowboy could just be what I needed after all these years. What did I have to lose?

…...

A/N: Hi readers! This is a story idea I've had in my head for awhile and I am just finally finishing the first chapter. So I'm posting it to see if anyone is interested in reading it. If so, I'll keep posting chapters. I only have one other story with Kit and he's rarely mentioned in the PS books(Sam's series, not Darby's) so I thought he'd be perfect for this one :) I hope you enjoy this and want to see more! Review and let me know, thanks! I'm gonna try to update my other PS stories soon. I've updated one of my Twilight ones if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!

Quinnandsethsgirl15


	2. Chapter 2 The Date?

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Two "The Date?"

A/N: Thank you to Opal for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters that I made up!

May 21st, Seven PM, Sophie POV(Unless otherwise stated, it will be her POV always)

I smiled at my cellphone as I saw an unknown Nevada number calling. It had to be Kit. Of course he might not be happy cause I _was _working Saturday. "Hello?"

"Hello Sophie." My stomach tightened at the familiar voice on the phone. It wasn't Kit. It was Steve. I hung up immediately. I looked around and checked the locks. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. My phone rang again and I didn't answer. I let it ring and ring. I grabbed the house phone and called Brad, trying not to panic.

"Hello?" Brad was groggy. He had probably been sleeping after his early morning shift today.

"He called me."

"When?" Brad was instantly alert. He didn't even ask who 'he' was, he knew who I was talking about.

"About a minute ago. I hung up immediately like you said. My phone rang again and I didn't answer when it rang. How did he get my cellphone number? I changed it after he went to jail." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Calm down Sophie. I'll be there in ten minutes tops. Make sure your doors are locked and your alarm is set. You have your gun on you?" As Brad said it, I wanted to kick myself.

"No it's in my car." I whispered. Shit! How could I forget that in my car?!

"Lock yourself in your room. There's a bat in your closet. Get in there until I get there. If anything happens before I do, call nine one one." Brad hung up and I, shaking and unstable, went to my room, locking the door and getting in my closet. I sat down, trying to stop shaking. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

My phone rang again and I saw it was a different number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sophie, it's Kit." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kit, how are you?" I asked, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"Good...I was just seeing if we could do that date Saturday." Kit almost sounded nervous.

I bit my lip. "I'm actually working Saturday. Would Friday night or Sunday night work for you?"

"We could do Friday night if it works for you." I could hear the happiness in his voice. "Say, six?"

"That'd be good. Should I meet you somewhere?"

I heard him snort. "We're going on a date. Text me your address and I'll pick you up. I'm a gentleman." I heard someone talking to him in the background. "Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Kit hung up and I closed my eyes. The conversation had calmed my nerves some and I could think a little bit clearly. I jumped when I heard the door open and my alarm went off. It was quickly shut off and I heard a knock at my door.

"Sophie? It's Brad." I bolted out of the closet and into Brad's arms. "You're okay...you're okay. There's no one outside. No sign of anything. I got your gun out of the truck, you really gotta learn to lock that thing." I just nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay. I didn't want to go through this again. I couldn't handle it, my life was just getting back to normal. "A deputy is on his way to come talk to you. I've left a message for Steve's PO and hopefully they'll get back to me by the morning."

Brad led me out to the kitchen and sat me at the table. After a minute, he handed me a glass of tea and I sipped it slowly.

"Right off the bat, he starts. Why?" I whispered, setting my glass down.

"He hasn't forgotten about you. I looked into his incarceration files. He talked about you frequently to his therapist for a year or two. He talked to other inmates about you. I'm still confused as to why exactly they let him out. I mean 'good behavior', yet he kept talking about the victim."

I flinched at the word victim. "Sorry, Sophster. I know you don't like to be called that." I shrugged.

"It's what I was." I looked up at the knock on the door. I could see the two sheriff's deputies standing at the door. Brad let them in.

"Hey guys, she's right here." He pointed to the table. I recognized Jeff as one of the guys I knew from the station and the other one I didn't recognize. He must be new. He had bronze skin, long black hair that he kept tied at the back of his neck and brown eyes. "Sophie, you know Jeff and this here is our newest Deputy, Jake Ely."

Ely? "Are you related to Kit or Maxine Ely?" I asked.

Deputy Ely gave me a smile. "Kit's my brother and Maxine is my mom."

"Oh I just met them both. They seem nice." I said, distracted.

They all sat down at my table and talked to me about what happened. "Do you want to pursue a no-contact order or restraining order?" Deputy Ely asked.

"It's just a piece of paper." I pointed out.

"Yes but he can get shipped right back to jail if he breaks it." He replied.

"I'll have to see him in court if I do." I hesitated. I was torn.

"It's up to you Sophie." Brad put his hand over mine.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He would be honest.

"I think you should pursue one." Brad was completely serious.

I nodded. "Then I will. First thing in the morning before I go to work."

Brad squeezed my hand and Jeff patted my shoulder. "I'll go with you tomorrow." Jeff told me. "I don't go into til tomorrow night."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as they prepared to leave. Brad walked them out and after a few minutes he came back in.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Brad asked. I hesitated but eventually nodded.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. Brad gave me a sad smile.

"I'm gonna go get my bag out of the car. If you don't want me to, tough, I'm staying anyways." I couldn't help but smile at that. My protective brother, he always there when I needed him. Brad came back in with his bag and I set up the couch for him. After checking the locks and the alarm, making sure Brad was set, I went into my bedroom and got under the covers. I was still a little jittery from what had happened tonight and I had my phone turned off so I couldn't receive any more calls or anything from Steve til I could get his number blocked. Elise knew of what happened and knew to call my house phone if she needed me. I had Brad let her know what happened and make sure she kept her and Harlan safe. I had been over earlier and who knows if Steve was full out following me or anything yet.

The last thing I wanted was for something to happen to her or Harlan. I know Steve didn't know about Harlan but he knew Elise. It worried me. Brad could handle himself quite well...Elise could too but I still worried. I knew my mind wouldn't shut down for awhile so I played my iPod on it's dock next to my bed. I played my sleeping play-list to try to calm my mind. It wasn't working.

I sighed. I got up and dragged out something I knew I shouldn't but did. The bottle of wine. I poured myself a glass of wine and went to my bedroom. I turned on my TV and watched some recordings on my DVR til I fell asleep.

Brad woke me up in the morning when Jeff arrived to take me to the courthouse. We talked over what I needed to fill out and say relating to the restraining order. When we got to the courthouse I filled out the needed papers and waited for the judge to call my name.

When he did, I wasn't happy nor was Jeff. "I can't grant this one. There is no solid proof. I have to have proof that you're in danger now." I stared in disbelief at the judge. I faintly heard Jeff thanking the judge and he pulled me out of the courtroom before I could say a word.

"How could he not grant that?!" I seethed. "Oh there's no proof...hmm except a whole damn trial of proof!" We were in the car now and Jeff put a hand on my arm.

"I know how angry you are and believe me I am too. But you just have to be very good about gathering evidence and come back again. He will grant it if you come up with evidence that he is now stalking you again." Jeff started the car and started back to Darton. I was just so angry.

When we got back, I showered and got ready for work. I only worked til six today and I was so glad. I wouldn't be able to handle much today after the courthouse. I arrived fifteen minutes early and greeted Randy. We were really the only two employees that Mr and Mrs Roberts had at the store. We had thought about hiring more but we just never did.

I walked to the office and knocked on the door before walking in. "How are you Jim?" I asked as I hugged the old man who had been my boss for years.

"Oh I'm okay Sophie. Miss Linda isn't feeling too good so I'm just trying to get some work done so I can go home to her." He replied with sad smile. I knew his wife, Linda, had really bad arthritis and she had been feeling under the weather lately. She had a doctors appointment set up for a checkup coming up in a few weeks.

"Well go home. I've got all this, you know I can handle the paperwork. You should of called me earlier, I would of came in." I told him then remembered I should tell him what's going on. "Actually Jim there's something I need to talk to you about..." I told him everything. He and Linda knew most of what had gone on with Steve but they didn't know he was out or anything.

"Oh Sophie..." Jim frowned at me. "That's terrible. Sometimes the justice system isn't right. We'll make sure to keep you safe here. If you'd like we could hire a security guard. Or hire someone else to keep you off of nights."

"No, we don't need to do that. I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know what's going on." I looked down. "He doesn't know where I work as far as I know so there should be no problems."

"Well be careful. And no opening or closing by yourself anymore. I want you to be careful." Jim said. He kept looking at me with concern.

"Okay, okay. Now go home to Linda. I'll take care of all of this work." I gestured towards the paperwork that was on the desk. After warning me to be safe again, he left. I started working immediately working on the paperwork which got my mind off anything else. I didn't realize how long I had been in the office until Randy called me on the phone.

I put him on speaker. "What's up Randy?"

"There's a guy asking for you out here." My hair prickled on the back of my neck.

"What-What's his name?" I asked, breathless. I heard talking on the other end of the line. Randy was asking.

"Kit Ely?" Randy replied to me. I sighed in relief.

"Tell him I'll be right out." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror before going out. My short blonde hair came almost to my shoulders and I could see the dark circles under my green eyes through my crappy application of makeup from this morning. Oh well, I couldn't do much about it now. I walked out of the office and towards the front of the store.

Kit stood there talking easily to Randy and I saw in his hands he held flowers in his hand. Wildflowers, all different colors. I was stunned. Flowers? After just meeting me a day ago? He was sweet.

"Hello Kit." I smiled at him as I got closer. Kit stopped talking to Randy and walked over to me.

"These are for you beautiful." Kit handed me the flowers. I took a whiff. They smelled amazing. I motioned for him to follow me. We went into the back of the store and I put the flowers in water. I tried to think of the last time I received flowers. It had been awhile.

"Thank you for the flowers." I told him. Kit smiled at me.

"Well I was taught well by my parents on how to treat a lady." Kit followed me out of the back of the store. "So I was wondering, have you ever rode a horse?"

I stopped. "Um, no. Maybe a pony when I was younger but I think that's it. Why?"

He smiled. "Just thinking about stuff to do on our date." I laughed. He wanted to take me horse back riding on our first date? It was original. I liked that. And his smile...I wanted to sigh dreamily. I briefly wondered where he got his tanned skin and dark hair from considering his mother, while she had some tan skin to her, was an average blonde.

"Horseback riding?" I asked.

"Well I grew up with horses and on a ranch. I figure it'd be something different." Kit watched as I stopped to straighten a few things on a shelf. "Do you always do that?"

I chuckled. "Yes, I do. I want to make sure everything looks organized. I even do it at other stores. I'm a little bit OCD."

Kit chuckled with me. "Well there's nothing wrong with organization." I was about to answer when I saw Steve farther down the aisle we were in. My heart sank and my stomach was immediately in knots. Steve smiled at me innocently. "Sophie?"

I shook my head. "Yeah?" Kit frowned at the change in me.

"Is something wrong?" Kit asked as Steve continued to smile at me from where he was. This couldn't be happening. How did he know where I worked? Did he follow me to work? Entirely possible...but if he followed me to work, then did he know where I lived? Maybe not because I had to stop for gas on the way to work and I hadn't seen anyone following me from the house.

"No, everything is fine, sorry." I was pulled out of my thoughts as Randy paged me over the loudspeaker. Steve's grin widened down the aisle. "I have to go handle that."

"That's fine. I actually wanted to look at your crossbows so I'll let you handle that while I check out the nice inventory you guys have." Kit looked so excited at the thought that I couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Your beautiful laugh." Kit said as we started in different directions. I felt the blush on my face.

"Let me know if you need me to unlock the case." I told him as I hurried to the front. Randy looked happy to see me.

"Can I run to the bathroom Sophie?" I nodded and Randy took off towards the back. Must be all that sweet tea he's drinking getting to him. As I waited for him to come back, I put some items back on the shelves that were behind the counter. There were only four of us in the store. Randy, Me, Kit and Steve.

It hit me that I should definitely document this because this proved he was following me. Of course this was a public place, a popular local place...but it was a little out of the way from where Steve lived. Still, I would document it and make a copy of the video. Jeff had told me to keep a notebook of all the encounters. The times, dates, what was said or where I saw him. So I would have proof to show the judge.

Randy came back with a glass full of sweet tea and I laughed. "You know, this is why you have to pee so much." I teased him. Randy chuckled.

"Well stop making such good sweet tea and I wouldn't have to drink it all the time." Randy teased back. I shook my head.

"Well I have a gentleman to help look at the crossbows then we can figure out what we're going to do for the rest of the night." Randy grinned when I said that.

"Yeah, you better go help him...ya know since he brought you flowers and all." Randy winked at me. I left laughing and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. As soon as I walked into the aisle, I ran into someone. My smile dropped when I realized it was Steve.

"Hey Sophie." His voice created goosebumps all over my skin. Not the good kind either. "I didn't know you worked here."

His voice made my skin crawl but I held it together. "Hello Sir, may I help with you something?"

Steve latched onto my arm. "Sophie, why don't you cut the nonsense and come back? You know it's been a long couple of years without you."

I tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp but he kept a tight grip on me. "Let me go. You're not even supposed to be around me."

"Of course not...but of course my papers don't say that I have to stay away from you..just that if I _hurt _you or _threaten_ you, I go back to jail." Steve was smirking. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble and was smug about it.

"I-" I started to say something back but I was cut off by Kit.

"Something wrong here?" Kit's face looked friendly enough but I heard the threat underneath his friendly voice. Steve let go of me and glared at Kit.

"No, just talking to Sophie here. Can I help you?" Steve sounded irritated.

"Yeah, I needed Sophie to unlock the crossbow case. I'm gonna buy one." Kit pulled me to his side. "Plus I think we need to discuss our date details." With that, Kit pulled me towards the crossbows.

"Who the hell is he?" Kit turned around to shoot a look towards Steve. Kit still had a hold of me.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I said quietly. My hands shook and I knew I had to calm down. "He's a little crazy."

"I'd say." Kit looked over my arm. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, he's just an asshole." Kit smiled a bit.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" I could feel Steve glaring at us both from where he stood, fuming probably.

"I'll ask Randy. I really don't need a fight on my hands at this moment." I walked towards the front where Randy was now talking to Steve. Steve was buying a rope. My stomach tied in knots. "Okay, he's leaving so I'll leave it alone but I might have to talk to my bosses about a no trespass order on him."

We watched until Steve left and then Kit sighed. "Did you really need a crossbow?" I asked turning to face him.

Kit chuckled. "No, not yet. I'm thinking about it though. You guys have some really nice inventory."

"We do. The Roberts have good taste." Kit grabbed his keys from his pocket and I knew he was getting ready to go. "Oh, I wanted to tell you, I changed my phone number. Steve was harassing me so let me shoot you a text real quick so you know what it is."

I sent him a text and he saved the number to his phone. "Sophie, please don't hesitate to let me know if that guy keeps bothering you. My brother is a deputy at-"

"I know, I met him last night." I smiled at him. "My brother is a deputy in Darton too."

Kit smiled. "So you met Jake?" I nodded. "Yeah my parents are real proud of him. I'd always figured he'd go into law enforcement."

"He seems very nice." I commented as I walked with him outside. I gave Randy a sign that I'd be back in five minutes. Randy just grinned at me.

"So Friday night, right? At six?" Kit confirmed our date. I smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me either, it should be fun." Kit said. "Make sure you wear boots and something comfortable."

"I will." I looked towards the store. "I should get back in there. I have paperwork to finish and work to do."

"Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble." Kit paused to gentle stroke my face. "Text me later."

"I will." I said, half breathless as he walked towards his truck. I made my way back in to do the rest of the paperwork. This would be a long night.

…...

Later that night, I groaned as I kicked off my boots and fell down on my couch. We had a rush after Kit had left and I was working the register alongside Randy. Then had to stay late to count drawers and because I was feeling guilty that Randy had to stay with me due to crazy Steve, I had made a few mistakes that cost time.

Finally we were out of there. I had watched for any headlights following me to the house but there were none and I had my gun back on my hip. After checking the alarm again, I reheated the food that Randy's girlfriend had bought us to eat.

I turned an old show, Friends, that I loved to watch when there was nothing else on. Kit and I were texting back and forth now. I had also been texting Brad about the event with Steve today. He was pretty furious.

My phone vibrated. It was a message from Kit, telling me he had to head to bed. Something about getting up early tomorrow to deal with cows and a crazy in training horse. I smiled and put my phone on the coffee table.

I must of dozed off because I woke up and the TV was on some other late night show. I got up and went to put my dishes in the kitchen sink when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. On my door there was a piece of paper taped to the outside. My door had a big glass window on it so I could see outside. But my outside light was off.

I wouldn't touch it now. Wouldn't take the chance of opening the door to possibly give Steve—or anyone else—the chance to ambush me with a move like this. I checked the doors, the windows, the alarm and the house again before going in my bedroom. I locked the bedroom door and sat a chair in front of the door.

I changed out of my work clothes and sat down on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest my gun on my night stand. This was going to be a long night.

…...

May 22nd 7am Kit POV

I stood and watched as my brother Jake looked over the four year old palomino overo paint mare, named Butterscotch,that I had bought a few weeks ago. "She's a beauty for sure."

I nodded. "Yes she is but she is the most stubborn, hard headed mare I've ever met."

Jake chuckled. "Mares can be like that. Look at Witch."

I grunted thinking of Jake's stubborn Quarter horse mare. "That's exactly what I did _not_ want. I wanted a good cow sense horse..and I thought that's what I was paying for. But when I'm riding her, if I get to, she doesn't want to listen and she's not even worried about the cows."

"Maybe she just needs to settle in more." Jake offered. I sighed.

"Maybe, she's only been here a few weeks." I patted her neck and she turned to look at me with sweet eyes. "Oh yeah, you give me that look when I'm not trying to ride you." Jake chuckled at me. "So...I hear you met Sophie Haines."

"Yeah she seems like a nice girl." Jake said as we walked Butterscotch back to the pasture.

"So where'd you meet here?" I asked. Jake raised his eyebrows at me.

"Work." Jake said simply. Work? So he met her as a deputy which means she had some kind of legal issue.

"Why?" Jake sighed.

"You know I can't discuss my cases." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to discuss your case. I'm just asking for a simple reason."

"She was having trouble with an ex." Jake kicked a rock and avoided looking at me.

"Was his name Steve?" I asked, feeling the anger from yesterday resurface.

Jake looked up, surprised. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

"Well he came into Sophie's work yesterday and was all over her. Didn't want to leave her alone." The anger simmered while I thought about when he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. I thought about the fear that she tried to hide.

"That is horrible. He apparently used to do this years ago to her." I felt for Sophie. Here she had to deal with this crap and it seems he would never leave her alone.

Jake and I talked for a little bit more about Sophie, but he had to go get ready for work and I had to saddle up one of the horses to ride out and check the herd. Before I did, I made sure to send Sophie a text. Maybe I'd see if she was working tonight and stop by if she was. Make sure she was okay and make sure Steve stayed away.

The beautiful girl that I had met had just gotten a lot more complicated.

…...

A/N: Hey readers! Here's chapter two for you :) Sorry it's been awhile. I have updated some of my other stories like Rescuing Me(Twilight), Bree's Challenge(Thoroughbred), This Is My Life(Phantom Stallion), Life Without You(Twilight), Racing Hearts(Twilight), Mine(Phantom Stallion), Juliet's Moon(Phantom Stallion) and Ripped Pictures(Phantom Stallion). I'm working on updating my other stories soon but I've been stuck on this story for a week or so now. Finally got it up! Hope you like it and I'd love to see more reviews! Also, if you read my story, Life Without You, check out the poll on my profile. And if you like this story and love Phantom Stallion and haven't checked out my other stories, please do!

From: Quinnandsethsgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Three "First Date"

A/N: Thank you to Abbie for your review on the last chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up!

May 25th Sophie POV

I looked at myself in the mirror for the third time since I had gotten dressed. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that had the stores logo on it and my boots. I had my hair up in a short ponytail and I didn't have any makeup on. I know it was a date but we were going riding. No need for makeup.

I looked at the door and thought about the letter that had been left there Monday night. It was just a letter from the landlord stating that he needed to talk to me. I wondered what that was about. I always paid rent and my bills on time, the house was in wonderful shape. I had tried calling him but no answer, I left a voice mail but he still hadn't called me back.

I smiled as I saw a dark Chevy truck pull up to the house. It was Kit's truck, I had saw it enough this week to recognize it. He had come to my work almost every night that I was working for at least a little bit to make sure Steve wasn't harassing me. Steve had only shown up two more times. One time I was there, the other I wasn't. When he came the time I was working, I went to the office and let Randy know I wasn't coming out unless it was necessary until Steve left, he understood. Kit knocked on the door and I deactivated the alarm to open the door.

"You look great." Kit said to me once I had opened the door. I smiled at him.

"Thank you but I really don't. I don't even have any make up on." I jokingly whispered the last part.

"You don't need the makeup." Kit shrugged. "You're beautiful with or without it."

"There's that cowboy charm." I laughed as I entered the alarm code to protect the house. I made sure both locks were locked and turned to Kit who was watching me intently.

"Do you have all that because of him?" Kit asked quietly. I knew he was talking about Steve.

I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah. I do. Many events happened about three years ago with him that you can't even begin to imagine."

"Well I hope one day you'll feel comfortable to share them with me." Kit said as he opened the truck door for me to get in. His truck was spotless and clean except for a mountain dew bottle in the cup holder and papers about the purchase of a horse on his dash.

"So where are we going riding?" I asked as he backed the truck up and got onto the highway. We were heading towards Darton but I knew there were many ranches and houses between where I lived and Darton.

"We're going to start at my parent's place, where I keep my few horses, and ride on a trail behind their ranch and the neighboring ranches." I was a bit nervous about all this because I hadn't be on anything besides a pony and that was when I was like ten. "Now I see the look on your face, all worried. I'm going to put you on a nice calm horse that I'd put a child on, I trust that horse that much. I won't let you get hurt on our first date."

I smiled. "I know you wouldn't put me on a crazy horse or anything. I'm just a little nervous."

"Well I think you're going to have the time of your life." Kit said, turning right into a ranch. I saw a sign that read "Three Ponies Ranch". I didn't realize we lived so close to each other. There was a beautiful stone house along with two stone barns, a few pastures, an arena and a round pen.

"Your family has a beautiful ranch." I was taking in everything. I had never been on a ranch before. Kit opened my door for me and I was greeted immediately by a German shepherd.

"This is Gal, she's the family dog." I crouched down to give Gal some attention. "You are such a beautiful girl, yes you are." I crooned to her as I rubbed her belly. She got up and gave me some doggy kisses, I couldn't help but smile. Dogs were one of the best animals in the world. It just made me miss Blue even more.

"You like dogs I assume?" Kit asked as I followed him to a pasture that held maybe fifteen horses.

"I love them. I had an Australian Shepherd named Blue, he died at the age of twenty last year." I replied quietly. Kit threw me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I just nodded. As we walked into the field, I noticed a beautiful horse right away.

"That horse right there, the golden one, she's beautiful." As if she heard me talking about her she walked our way. Kit grabbed her halter before she could get to me, stopping her.

"This is Butterscotch, well that's her barn name, I just bought her a few weeks ago and man is she making me work." I smiled at him as he rubbed her neck. "She doesn't seem to like me at all. If she lets me ride her, she's bucking or acting up, not listening or even paying attention to the cows. She's beautiful but I can't have her as a lawn ornament. A horse on a ranch has to have a job."

"Have you had anyone else ride her?" I asked him as he let her go so she could walk towards me. She put her head down to my level and I ran my hands over her silky coat.

"Not yet. The girl I bought her from rode her just fine the few times I went to see her, I thought I was getting a hell of a bargain...well I at least got her for a reduced price." Kit sighed, looking at me and the horse.

"Maybe she doesn't like men." I suggested. "You said it was a girl riding her and there were no problems so maybe she's meant to be a girl or woman's horse."

Kit looked like he was thinking. "You could be right. I didn't think about it too much, just thought maybe something was bothering her or she wasn't settling in good. I got Jake to look at her, he's really great with horses, and he says maybe she just needs more time to settle."

"Well one of my customers is a horse owner and he's always telling me about the bond between a horse and rider. Maybe she needs that bond between you two." Butterscotch walked off to join the other horses. "I think you should give her some more time."

"Oh I will. She's beautiful and I know she can be a good horse, I just have to figure out how to get her there." Kit led me to the barn where two horses were waiting in stalls. One was a dark brown color, the other was a white and gray horse. "This is my horse, Kobe." Kit pointed out the white and gray horse. "He's a paint horse, just over ten years old. I bought him a year or so ago and I've never regretted it."

Kit pointed at the other horse. "This is Chocolate Chip, also known as Chip, he's my brother Quinn's horse. Great horse, a Quarter horse, one of the best. Quinn was more than willing to let you ride Chip. Chip here takes all kinds of riders and is a sweet horse." I held my hand out to Chip and he sniffed it, after letting him inspect my hand, I ran my hand over his neck.

"They're both beautiful." I lived in horse country and I didn't even own one or know how to ride. What was wrong with me? These were beautiful animals. Kit helped me tack up Chip and I tried not to let him notice my reaction when his hand would brush mine or his body would skim the back of mine while we tried to get ready to ride.

Kit held Chip as I swung up in the saddle like he instructed me to. I looked down at the ground and it felt so high up. "He's pretty tall." I said as I watched Kit get up on Kobe.

"Yeah, him and Witch, Jake's horse, are twins. They're both about sixteen hands, which is what they measure horses in. Four inches is one hand so Chip is about five feet tall at right behind his shoulders, at the end of his mane." Wow, five feet tall at his back. I was about five eight.

"I'm glad we caught you before you left!" I heard Maxine's voice and we turned to her. A younger man who looked similar to Kit was with her. "I just wanted to say that maybe you would want to come in and say hello after your ride." Maxine looked stuck between happy and overly excited.

"We'll see how it goes Ma." He called his mother Ma? I was melting. "I'm going to take it slow with Sophie because she isn't a rider."

"Of course! You should both have fun and take it slow. Riding a horse is one of the greatest things in the world Honey." Maxine said to me. I smiled.

"It seems so. Chip seems like a good horse." The young man beamed at my words.

"That would be my horse." He extended his hand. "I'm Quinn."

"Hi Quinn, I'm Sophie." I shook his hand. "Chip is absolutely beautiful and he seems to be putting up with the beginner here."

Quinn smiled. "Chip will make sure you have a good ride." We said goodbye to them both and I followed behind Kit until we got onto the trail where we rode side by side.

"Your Mom is such a nice woman." I told Kit as we rode along. I tried to focus on doing what Kit told me to. Sit back relaxed, hold the reins with your right hand, rest your left hand, keep your legs quiet—which according to him meant don't move them so I don't give Chip any cues without knowing.

"She's pretty great." Kit agreed. "She has been ecstatic over our date, she was so worried I was coming on too strong to you."

"Well I did think you were a little bold the day you asked me out." I admitted. "But like you said, life is short. You just have to go for it sometimes, I admire that."

Kit grinned at me. "I'm glad you do. I guess it's just from me being on the rodeo circuit and having to deal with the public so much."

"Yes, I read all about your rodeo career." I had Googled him the other night and was met with many results. Brad had been less than thrilled when I told him about my date and had searched up Kit. Luckily he didn't have a bad background apart from a few fights.

"Oh did you now?"

"Well I kind of went onto Google and searched you." I laughed, half embarrassed. "I wanted to make sure you were an okay guy."

"And you trusted Google to do this task?" Kit chuckled. I shrugged.

"There was that and Brad, my brother, searched you down at the station. Even though I'm almost twenty three years old he still worries about me dating." I rolled my eyes, Kit just kept his smile up.

"He's your brother. He's just looking out for you, trust me if I had a sister—especially if she was as pretty as you are—well I'd be worrying and doing background checks too." I shook my head, feeling shy. _I_ was feeling shy! I never felt shy around guys, not since I started dating years ago.

"Yeah well sometimes he can be overprotective." Of course I couldn't really blame him too much after Steve but still...

"That's how we are when we care about someone." Kit said to me as we went around a bend. He pulled up Kobe and I did the same with Chip. "Look Sophie, I know something crazy happened between you and Steve and I don't think he's all there in the mind..but I just want you to know I'm not some crazy guy. If we break up or don't work out I'm not gonna harass you or bother you, be upset? Sure. You seem like someone I could get along good with and you're not one of those terribly girly girls. I like that. But if we don't work out, then that's that. Some things just happen that way."

"Thanks Kit." I gave him a half smile. "I think you seem like someone I could get along good with too. I only have one request."

"What's that?" Kit was serious.

"I've been wondering how it would be like if you kissed me." Kit's eyebrows rose up but his mouth turned into a smile.

"Well I think I can help with that request." Kit moved Kobe closer to Chip and leaned over to press his lips to mine. Our lips moved together and I felt his hand grip my ponytail. Kit knew what he was doing for sure, I just wasn't sure if that bugged me or was a good thing.

I guess Chip decided that was enough because the next thing I knew, he sidestepped and I fell out of the saddle to meet the ground. I groaned as I felt my butt hit the ground.

"Aw hell!" Kit dismounted from Kobe. "Are you okay? I cannot believe Chip." I laughed at him.

"I'm fine." I looked up at him. "I guess Chip was saying it's bad to kiss on the first date."

Kit chuckled as he helped me up and boosted me into Chip's saddle. "Maybe but I don't think I'm going to take dating advice from a horse." We decided to head on back to Three Ponies.

…...

"I still cannot believe he dumped you!" Kit said with a groan as we un-tacked the horses. I giggled at him.

"Kit, it's fine. Really. Stop worrying about it. I took a fall but I got right back up. No injuries, I'm fine." I told him. Just then, Quinn walked in followed by who I assumed were more of Kit's brothers.

"What's this I hear about someone getting dumped?" Quinn asked with a smile as I brushed down Chip like Kit had shown me.

"It really wasn't anyone getting dumped." I said to Quinn. "Chip sidestepped and I was expecting it so I fell off."

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" Quinn looked me up and down. Probably looking for an injury.

"I'm perfectly fine as I keep telling Kit. I take worse hits at the gym when I'm working out." I rolled my eyes.

"You fight?" Quinn's eyes lit up.

"I do a little boxing, a little MMA at the gym. It helps me keep in shape." I answered. "Do you?"

"Every once in awhile but it's hard to find a partner to spar with." Quinn frowned.

"Well I'm trying to find someone to spar with too. Why don't we go to the gym together sometime? It could be fun." I suggested.

"That'd be great!" Quinn smiled at me. "I've been waiting to have a partner at the gym."

"Kit has my number," I nodded towards Kit. "Just have him text me or give you my number whenever you want to spar."

So the conversation shifted from horses to fighting as I walked up to the house with Kit and his brothers. He had introduced Bryan and Nate.

"When did you start fighting?" Nate asked as he held open the door for me.

"A couple of years ago, maybe three. I had some problems that needed working out and a friend of mine suggested going to the gym to work out. It turned out to be great for me. My brother hates that I do it but I find it good for me." Kit's eyes met mine and I knew he had made the connection between when I started fighting and when I had said that things had happened with Steve.

I ended up meeting Kit's father, Luke, who was a quiet but nice man. Of course I already knew his mother and I had met his brother's. He told me he had another named Adam that was working up in Reno right now and another one named Seth that lived up in Elko, working as a Paralegal.

We stayed to have some of his mother's pie while she asked me questions about myself. Like where did I attend college(Uni. Of Nevada-Reno), did I have any siblings(Yes, Brad), did I live on my own(yes), did I like my job(love it). She kept talking to me until Kit told her that he had more plans for me.

That's how we ended up at his house. "I live in the house while my friend is overseas. He's working over there temporarily and I'm staying here til he gets back." It was a beautiful one story gray house with a small covered porch. He opened the door and we walked into a living room that was obviously a bachelor's. The furniture was all leather and had a glass coffee table, big screen TV and a lazy boy recliner.

"This is nice." I said as he motioned for me to follow him. We walked into a kitchen that was a muddy brown and had stainless steel appliances, the table was glass and there was a wine rack. "Your friend has nice furniture. You can definitely tell he's a single male."

Kit chuckled. "I guess it's kind of obvious. Couldn't have that furniture or glass tables with kids."

"Yeah glass and kids don't mix." I was thinking of Harlan and the curious child he was. Kit pulled out a seat for me and I sat down.

"I made some food earlier, I hope you like lasagna." Kit turned on the oven.

"Lasagna is good."

"Good. In about ten minutes we should be having some. It just has to heat up." Kit pointed out the wine rack. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure." I didn't think Kit was a wine guy. My suspicions were correct as he pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge after pouring my wine.

"My friend says this is his best wine and he wanted you to try it." I tasted it and it was good.

"Well you'll have to tell him I said it was great. It's very sweet."

"I will. I try to tell him if I have people over out of respect for him although I try not to bring too many people besides family over." Ah...was this a hint of his wilder ways?

"By other people, do you mean girls?" I asked as Kit took a swig of his beer.

"Well kind of." Kit shrugged. "I haven't been too much on the dating scene though lately."

"I imagine you have a lot of—what is it they call it?-oh yes, buckle bunnies." Kit laughed loudly as I spoke.

"I've had my fair share of girls who just liked me for the belt buckles, the excitement of being with a rodeo cowboy, I'll admit it. But I'm twenty five now, I'm trying to steer away from those girls and steer towards girls who want to settle down, have a family. Someone who is wife material." Our eyes met. Was that his way of telling me he wasn't interested in casual, only serious relationships?

"Having any luck?" I took another drink of my wine. Kit's eyes stayed on mine.

"Maybe. There's this girl and she seems really nice..I just don't want to scare her away because it seems she's had an eventful past...but she might be the girl I'm looking for." I broke our locked stare and looked around the kitchen.

"Well that's good." I tried to sound nonchalant. "I don't think you're scaring her away by telling her you're interested in more than just a casual hookup." Not that she wouldn't mind taking a roll in the hay with you...I thought to myself. You could feel the tension in the air.

_Ding! _The oven timer went off, cutting off any more of our conversation. Kit laid the lasagna on the table and brought out a bowl of salad. Not bad for a man prepared meal. As we ate we switched to lighter, get to know you topics. I asked him why he stopped competing.

"Well I rode a bronc who crushed my wrist and it just makes it impossible to go back." Kit said and I could tell it disappointed him a little. "So as you know, I work here with Dad helping him out and I'm one of his ranch hands. It's not too bad. I think it'll be better when I have my own place. There's a piece of land that neighbors his that I'm thinking about buying. We would merge together all the land."

"What's holding you back?" I was truly curious. Surely he had some money saved from his time in the rodeo?

"For one, I have a terrible credit score. Bills and rodeo don't mix. I have medical bills I'm still paying off and that hurts my credit. Plus I'm still saving a bit." Kit took another bite of his food. "What about you? Is that your house that you live in?"

"No I'm currently renting." I sighed. "I've thought about buying, I have the credit and a few thousand dollars saved up for a down payment, I just haven't found anything that I like. I don't want to live in town where there's a bunch of neighbors surrounding me but I don't have the need for a three hundred acre plot of land either."

"There's some nice pieces of land around here, out near my parent's place. Smaller lots, but I mean you're still getting twenty five to fifty acres out here." Kit said. "There's also some already built houses out towards where you live and in between Three Ponies and your house."

I took another drink of wine. I was on my second glass now. "Yeah but I think it'd be exciting to build my own house. I get everything I want in there, all the colors, the rooms the way I want them.." I trailed off. "I have this dream house in my mind and since I haven't saw one like it yet, I guess I want to build it."

Kit smiled at me and took my hand. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

So I told him about my dream house which included a big covered porch that you could sit on that had a porch swing and rocking chairs, a big family room where everyone could gather with a fireplace and a lot of windows, a good sized kitchen that had counter space that wrapped around the kitchen with a breakfast bar where the kids could eat in the mornings with a table behind that—one or two windows that had a view of the land to look at, then you had an office where you could work in. The upstairs would hold four bedrooms all decently sized, with the master bedroom having it's own bathroom with a big tub and french doors that led out to a small balcony so I could see the morning sun. There would also be a playroom for the kids downstairs.

"You've got quite the dream house I must say." Kit finished his first beer. I had downed my second glass of wine.

"I know." I sighed. "I'd never be able to afford a home like that whether I built it or just bought it."

"You never know what will come down the road." Kit was trying to be positive.

"Well I know what my paycheck is like and it's not enough for a house like that."

"I'm assuming when you build this house that you'll be with someone, am I correct?"

"I sure hope to be." I told him.

"Then it wouldn't be just your income. It could be possible one day."

"Okay Mr. Optimistic, I'll try to believe." My head was feeling a bit woozy now, I should probably stop drinking. "Tell me about your dreams."

"Sadly, I don't have any thoughts of a house like that. My house would just be generic, I'd assume my wife would love to decorate it and I would love anything she did." I smiled at his words. "I just know that I want at least three kids if not more. I don't know that I want as many as Mom and Dad but I love kids, they're one of the best blessings you could have. I want to run a ranch like Dad but I think I'd like to look more into breeding competition horses. Everything from Western Pleasure horses to Roping horses. My wife would probably stay at home with the kids unless she didn't want to but I would think she could be my business partner like my parents."

"My mom used to stay home when we were younger but then she went back to teaching after awhile. But she helps Dad with the day to day stuff too when she gets home. I'd like to have a partnership like that."

We sat and talked, Kit drinking some more beers, I drank a little bit of wine. We kept talking until we realized it was ten. "Oh I didn't realize it was so late." I stood up quickly and dizziness hit me like a train. I sat back down and Kit chuckled.

"I think we've both had a little too much to drink." I think he was right. He couldn't drive me home in the condition he was in and I couldn't drive even if I had my car, I was buzzed right now. "There's two other bedrooms here if you feel comfortable staying, otherwise you could call someone." Brad was on duty tonight he couldn't come pick me up and it was too late to ask Elise, Harlan would have been asleep for a long time now.

"There's no one to really call." I laughed lightly. "Brad is working and my best friend Elise, she has her son who has probably been sleeping for hours now."

"Guest bedroom it is then." Kit smiled at me. I briefly wondered if this was all part of some plan... "I see that look, I know what you're thinking. I did not plan this. I'm not trying to sleep with you."

I grinned at him. "That's good because I sure as hell am not sleeping with you on the first date." Kit walked me to the guest bedroom and watched me for a moment as I got settled in.

"So what about the second date, will you sleep with me then?" My head jerked up as he said the words. I saw the grin on his face, knew he was joking.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" I said loudly. Kit laughed and didn't stop for a few minutes, I giggled a bit. "The answer is no, I'm not sleeping with you on the second date either." Kit wished me a good night and then shut the door.

It had been a great night.

…...

A/N: Hey readers! It's been a little over a month since I updated last so I hope the new chapter makes you happy! I've been on a roll with my Phantom Stallion stories and I'm going to try to keep updating but I really need to update a few other stories too. Like Stronger Than I'll Ever Be and Rescuing Me. I have been updating every few days or every day(Usually my PS stories)and I'm going to try to keep it up. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, the date, Sophie and Kit, etc. So you know what to do, review! :)

I just want to add that as this story moves along, there will be more mature scenes, Kit and Sophie are both older consenting adults and at some point, there will be lemons. But I decided I'm going to create another "story" like I did for Belle and Quinn in Ripped Pictures(called Belle and Quinn: The Cabin)except all my Phantom Stallion lemons(if I have them) will be in one "story" and Twilight ones will be in another so all of them are in the same place and I don't have to keep creating new "stories" just for lemons. I totally understand some people on here are younger and/or don't want to read those kind of chapters so I will separate them from the stories so those who wouldn't mind reading them, can. Thank you for reading this note!

Thanks, QuinnandSeth'sgirl15.

ADDED: Would anyone be interested in a Phantom Stallion: Wild Horse Island Fanfic? I have a poll on my profile so go vote if you've read the series! Darby would not be main character but it would be OC/WHI character like my other stories. Everyone at 'Iolani Ranch would be very much involved!


	4. Chapter 4 Unsettling

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Four "Unsettling"

Disclaimer: I only own my characters that I made up!

May 26th, 3:30am

I could hear an insistent buzzing and it was bugging the crap out of me. It just wouldn't stop. My eyes flew open when I realized it was my phone. "Hello?" I answered trying not to sound too groggy.

"Sophie, it's Jim." Something must be wrong for Jim to be calling me at...almost four in the morning!

"What's wrong?" I was wide awake in that instant. I sat up and threw off the covers.

"I was just contacted by the alarm company. The store was broken into and someone needs to be there to meet the police." Jim paused and it was quiet on the other side of the line. "I hate doing this to you but I just can't leave Linda..so I was wondering if you could meet the police there."

"It's no problem! Of course I will. I'll call you as soon as I know anything, okay?"

"Thank you so much Sophie. I'm so glad I can depend on you." I smiled at Jim's words.

"No problem Jim. Now go back to sleep til I call you." I hung up and got back into my jeans. I shoved my socks on and was just pulling my boots up when the door opened. Kit stood there and the light flicked on.

"Hey, I was getting a water and heard you on the phone." Kit stood there in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. I had to move my eyes quickly to keep the _bad_ thoughts out of my head. "Something wrong?"

"Well the store was just broken into. That was the owner. He wants me to go and meet the police there, his wife has been under the weather so he doesn't want to leaver her so I'm going." I told him as I walked out the door. "I guess I'll call Brad or something."

"No, no. Let me get dressed and I'll drive you." Kit offered. I bit my lip.

"Are you sure? It's pretty early." It was our first date and here I was about to have him drive me somewhere at three thirty in the morning.

"I was raised on a ranch. Three thirty is nothing." Kit grinned at me. "I'll be right back."

Within ten minutes, we were on our way. "Did your boss say anything else or just that it's been broken into?" Kit asked as we drove.

"He just said he got a call from the alarm company and they need someone to meet the police. This is the first time we've ever been broken into." I ran my hand through my hair. Was it purely coincidental that this happened for the first time after Steve was released and knew where I was working or did it have something to do with him?

"Kind of weird that it happens now." Kit mused and looked over at me briefly. So I wasn't the only one thinking it.

"I was just kind of thinking that." I admitted with a small laugh. "But it could just be a coincidence."

Kit nodded. "Could be. We're about to find out." Kit pulled into the parking lot. There was one Darton Sheriff's department car waiting. _Please don't be Brad..Please don't be Brad. _I thought silently to myself. He would totally think we had been sleeping together. _So what?_ I guess it didn't really matter because I was a grown adult but still it would be awkward.

Kit parked by the sheriff's car and out stepped my brother. _Of course!_ Brad just raised his eyebrows at me briefly as I got out of the truck with Kit but didn't say much. To make matters just even more awkward the other deputy was Jake, Kit's brother.

"Have you gone in yet?" I asked Brad as I walked up to him. He shook his head.

"We just got here a minute before you did. Looks like the front door glass was busted in." Brad's arm reached out and grabbed me back as I went ahead of him. "Hey, I'm the cop, you're the civilian. I go first."

I put my hands on my hips. "I'm not just some random civilian, Brad."

"Let me and Jake check it out first, then you can come in." So I gave Brad my set of keys and they went about checking the store. A few minutes later, Jake motioned for me to come in. Kit followed me closely.

"Doesn't look like they got into the office or anything but you'll want to check the safe." Jake told me as we walked into the store. Brad flipped the lights on and I went straight to the office where I could check over the cameras. All three men stood around me and I felt a tiny bit awkward as I waited for the computer to boot up. I went to the safe and did a quick count of the money. It was all there so were both registers drawers. Hmm.

"Brad, this is Kit Ely. Kit, this is my brother Brad by the way." I introduced them quickly. Kit shook Brad's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kit said to Brad. Brad's eyes flashed between me and Kit quickly.

"You too." Finally the computer booted up and I went into the camera recordings. We would be able to see everything this person did.

"When was the alarm set off?" I asked Jake and Brad.

"The call from the alarm company came in at three twenty. We were immediately notified." Jake answered me and I flew through the video to that exact time. We all watched silently as we watched the person broke the glass with what looked like to be a crowbar. They stepped in slowly, probably not even knowing an alarm was triggered since ours was a silent alarm, and looked around. They went behind the counter but they were just walking around casually. They had a mask over their face and were covered head to toe in dark clothing. They even wore gloves.

They stopped at the cross-bow case and laid something on the counter. Then it got creepy. They turned to where the camera was placed and waved! Then they slowly walked out of the store and took nothing. I bolted from the chair and went to the cross-bow case. What I saw lying on the counter made me stop in my tracks so fast that Kit rammed into me from behind.

"Sophie?" I tried to reply but no words would leave my mouth. I felt like someone had struck me in the chest and it was hard to catch my breath. "Sophie!" This time Kit shook my shoulders a bit. Brad came to my side immediately and tried talking to me too. But all I could do was stare at the picture laying on the counter. Jake went up and looked at me while Brad and Kit tried to talk to me.

"Is this you?" I heard Jake's voice and I snapped out of my small panic.

"Yeah it's me." I whispered. Kit and Brad stepped forward to glance closely at the picture. It was a picture of my grandma and me at my high school graduation.

"Is that one you keep-"Brad started but I cut him off.

"It's the one I keep in my visor in my car." The words hung in the air. "He's doing it again." I tried to hold back the sob that wanted to tear through me. Brad pushed me back into Kit.

"Get her out of here. Take her to your truck." Brad instructed Kit. "Stay with her!" So Kit pulled me outside and put me in the truck. He left the door open and leaned in. I covered my face with my hands as more officers arrived.

"Sophie." Kit said my name softly and pulled my hands off my face. The sob I had been holding back tore it's way through me. "Come here." Kit put his arms around me and I cried loudly as much as I tried to get myself under control. I heard Jeff's voice and Kit told him he had it under control but he should go see Jake and Brad inside. I finally managed to get myself under control ten minutes later. I shrugged out of Kit's hold.

"I have to call my boss to tell him what's going on." Kit stood there with watchful eyes as I dialed Jim's number.

"Sophie?" I could tell I hadn't woken him up. He had stayed up to hear from me. I felt bad for what I was about to tell him. The store break-in had been my fault. It was because of me.

"Hey Jim. I'm here at the store. There was indeed a break-in but nothing was taken." I told him. I heard him sigh with relief.

"That's great. Any idea why they broke in? Any footage of their face or anything helpful?" Jim sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry." I would go back and check to make sure there wasn't any footage of a vehicle. "They broke in with a crowbar it looks like. Then they.." I trailed off unable to tell him. Would I get fired from my job? Would they decide I was too much of a liability to have with what was going on in my personal life? I knew the Robert's liked me but there was always a line to be drawn with this type of thing.

"They what?" Jim asked, concerned. I sighed.

"The person placed a picture on the counter." I told him. "It was my picture. A picture of me and my grandmother at my high school graduation. This picture is the same one I have in my car."

"You don't think that it's..?" I listened to Jim and watched as Kit walked towards his brother.

"I can't know for sure. The person wore a mask and they were completely covered by clothing."

"Sophie, I'm so sorry you're being put through this. He's doing this to get to you and he wore the mask so you wouldn't be able to identify him." Jim sounded like he was heading towards anger.

"Are you going to fire me?" I figured it was best to ask while Kit wasn't around. I would lose it again if Jim fired me.

"Fire you?" Jim exclaimed. "Why would I fire you?" My eyes closed in relief.

"Well I was the cause of your first break-in so I didn't know if, well I, I just didn't." I stammered.

"Nothing is your fault sweetheart!" Jim protested. "You're being played with by this man in this horrible game of his. I wouldn't punish you for that."

"Thank you Mr. Roberts." I saw Brad wave to me. "One of the deputies if waving at me so I think I have to go."

"Okay, we'll keep the store closed today until we can get that door fixed. But I want you and Randy to meet me at my house around ten. Is that good?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to let Randy know." We hung up and I walked towards Brad. "What's up?"

"Can you check and see if there's a view of the vehicle?" Brad asked and I led him back into the office. I pulled up the video again, burning it to a disk this time for him, and we both watched intently as we saw the person get into a vehicle. A very average looking car but the license plates were covered. Are you freaking kidding me!? "He knew what he was doing."

"It was him." I whispered to Brad. He nodded. So he believed me and agreed that it was Steve. Too bad nothing could be done about it. "I mean as soon as he's out, he hits it full force, why?"

"You got a sense of security back since he was put away, you made a life for yourself on your own, you don't need anyone. So he gets out, decides he wants you back. The first thing he has to do.." Brad broke off.

"...is shatter that sense of security." I finished for him. "To make me back into the victim I was before he went away." I didn't notice Kit til a minute later. He came to lean against the desk and I handed Brad the disk with the video tape footage. "I should probably call a repairman to come and replace this door first chance he can."

"I'm gonna swing by your house and-" I shook my head.

"Let me. I should go home and act as if everything is normal." I stood up and took a deep breath. "Before you leave here, there's a board in the back room, could you board up the door?"

Brad hugged me. "Sure. I'll get everything worked out here."

"Can I have the picture back?" Brad looked uncomfortable at my request. "What?"

"Sophie, it's evidence now. I can't give it back."Brad replied softly. "I'm sorry."

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I cleared them. "It's okay." Kit put his arm around my shoulders and we walked silently to his truck. He nodded at Jake as we passed him but they exchanged no words. I didn't speak as Kit drove, I just stared out the window. "I'm so sorry."

Kit glanced over at me. "For what?"

"For making you come here at three in the morning and this must be the worst first date ever!" I groaned.

Kit reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'd like to say it's more like the most eventful first date ever."

"That's being nice about it." I looked at him as he turned down my driveway. "Will you come with me inside the house?"

"Of course! What did you think I was just going to drop you off and let you just be by yourself?" Kit said, a bit indignantly.

"Well kind of. It's not your job to stick around and watch out for me." I shrugged. Kit stopped the truck and I could see from here that my car window was busted out. I pulled out my phone. "Time to call Brad."

So I informed Brad of the window and he told me not to touch it til he could get someone out there to look it over. "I'll have Jeff swing by there on his way back to the station." Kit walked around the house, nothing was there. My alarm was still set as normal and nothing was moved or taken. I closed the door behind Kit and set the alarm.

"Hey why don't you go jump in the shower? I'll meet Jeff when he gets here." Kit seemed to be looking all around at my little house. Maybe taking a shower would help.

"Yeah that would be good. Thank you." Kit gave me a smile and I went to take a shower.

…...

Kit POV

I stood in Sophie's little yellow kitchen and made a pot of coffee. As I waited for the coffee to be done, I looked at where Sophie lived. The kitchen was clean and spotless. There was a small table in the middle of the floor, the fridge a bit away from the counter, a small double sink. If you walked straight out of the kitchen there was the living room. The couch was right on the living room/kitchen line. A TV sat on a mantle above a small fireplace in front of the couch. There were two chairs to match the couch on either side against the walls. A few floor lamps by the windows in the corners and there was an oak coffee table along with a few side tables. I looked down the hall. To your left there was a door that led to, I'm assuming her bedroom, and the door to your right led into the bathroom. Down the hallway there was a closet that's door was half open. It held a washer and dryer.

I walked through the living room to look at her pictures. On the mantle there were plenty of a little boy. It was most likely her friend's son she had mentioned last night. In a few pictures he was with either her brother, Sophie or a dark haired girl that I recognized from Clara's as a waitress. So that was Sophie's friend. On a side table by one of the chairs there were pictures of the older woman who was her grandmother(I recognized her from the picture at the store) with various aged Sophie and Brads. One lone picture stood of a young couple with two young children. Maybe Sophie's parents? Besides Brad she hadn't really mentioned anything about her family.

The coffee pot beeped at the same time there was a knock on the door. It was Jeff, one of the deputies that worked with Jake. I could see through the window that was in the door. But I couldn't open it because the alarm was set. I held up one finger to let him know I'd be right back. I knocked on the bathroom door, Sophie opened the door, cracking it.

"What's up?" Steam rolled out like a heat wave in summer.

"Jeff is here but I can't open the door because of the alarm." I informed her. She groaned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about that." Sophie came out wrapped up in a towel, her short blonde hair was wet and hung all around her face. I kept my eyes on the floor as I went with her to the door. She put in a password and the alarm was off. She yanked the door open. "Sorry Jeff! I forgot I set the alarm before I got in the shower."

Jeff eyes briefly trailed over her form but then went to the ground. "Ah, Sophie, go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait out here with Mr. Eloy while you do." She blushed a bit and ran off to her bedroom. "Doesn't know the effect she has on men that one." Jeff pointed after Sophie. I let out a laugh.

"No, no she doesn't." I shook my head. "Did you want a cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure, it's been a long night." Jeff sat at the table and I had the idea he'd been here before. It made me wonder. As I searched for sugar I heard a chuckle. "Sugar is in that big blue canister there." Jeff pointed it out and now I knew he had been here before. A lot.

I handed him a cup of coffee and I found some creamer in the fridge. I sat it on the table as I sat down. Sophie emerged before either of us could talk. She was dressed in a black tank top, jeans and her boots. Her wet blonde hair was brushed and framed her beautiful face. I knew I was a lucky man for even getting a chance to date her.

…...

Sophie POV

I watched as Jeff dusted something on my car to see if there were any finger prints. "The ones I see look small so they're probably yours but I'll take one or to with me to the lab just to make sure." Jeff tossed me a pair of gloves. "Look and see if there's anything else missing."

So I went through my glove box, my stack of car related papers. Everything else was there. It was just my picture was missing. But of course that's what hit the hardest. My pictures of my grandmother was one of the last things I had of her besides a few items I had of hers. _He _knew they were important to me, _he_ knew what would get to me and what wouldn't. "Nothing else is missing. Just that picture." I told him sighing.

"It has personal meaning to you. That's why he used it." Jeff said, disgusted then laid a hand on my shoulder. "And your car alarm I'm sure went off but you have no close neighbors so no one would have really heard it going off. Looks like he possibly snipped some wires in there to cut it off."

"You do live awfully far out here by yourself." Kit commented with a look around the land surrounding the house. It wasn't my landlord's, it was a farmer's in town. "Where's your closest neighbor?"

"A mile up the road. It's an older man who lives by himself." Kit and Jeff both looked at each other. "I know it's not great but when I moved out here, I wanted to be by myself and not have lot of neighbors."

"Well why don't you go stay with Elise for the time being?" Jeff suggested. I shook my head so fast I got dizzy.

"There's no way I'm bringing Elise or Harlan into this. Steve is just going to keep escalating and I refuse to bring either one of them in danger." There was no way I'd bring Harlan into this.

"I don't think it's safe for you to stay here anymore." Jeff told me and I could hear the worry in his voice. We had known each other for years.

"The only thing he's done is break into my car." I pointed out.

"Yes but now we definitely know he knows where you live. Do you know how long it takes us to respond to here? At least fifteen minutes." Jeff crossed his arms. I knew Brad would agree with him about not staying here.

"Well I can't break my lease and I can't afford two rent payments." I protested. "I still have four months left in my lease."

Jeff sighed looking tired. "We'll figure something out for you." He packed up all his stuff and then left, telling me Brad or him would call the minute they knew anything at all. The morning sun was just starting to come up and I was exhausted.

"I think maybe both of us should go in here," Kit gestured towards the house. "And try to get some more sleep."

I smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea." Kit followed me into the house. "I only have one bedroom." I said blushing.

"That's okay, your couch looks very comfortable." Kit grinned at me. I got him some blankets and pillows so he could set himself up on the couch.

"It is." I yawned. "I have to meet my boss around ten so I'll probably set my alarm for nine."

"Okay, I'll leave for my house around then." Kit pulled his boots off and tried to get comfortable.

"Well I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything." I said backing away. Kit gave an "okay" gesture. I went into the room and remembered to text Randy about the meeting and that the store was closed. I told him I'd explain at the meeting. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

I groaned a little over two hours later when my alarm went off. I was still exhausted. Hopefully we could get done with the meeting and I could go back to sleep at some point. I walked out of the room and saw Kit was still asleep. I warmed up the coffee and poured myself a cup. I had just sat the cup down when I was spun around and Kit pressed his lips down on mine. By the end of the kiss, I was breathless.

"Um, well, good morning." I breathlessly said to him as he grinned at me. His hands were on my hips.

"You look really good in these jeans." Kit kissed me again. "And you're just so beautiful." I blushed and put my head on his shoulder once he stopped kissing me.

"I'd say you know how to brighten a girl's day." I laughed and Kit grinned.

"That laugh is music to my ears right now." Kit grabbed my hand. "The fact that I can make you laugh during this stressful time makes me very happy."

"Well keep kissing me like that and I'm sure you could make me very happy." I laughed again as he tried to kiss me and I kept him back. "I was kidding!"

"As much as I hate to say this, I should probably head home to shower." Kit leaned his forehead against mine. "Text me when you can. Maybe we can hang again sometime this weekend."

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if we're opening today but I'll definitely text you." After one more brief kiss, Kit left. I spun around in the kitchen feeling giddy. I missed this. I missed feeling this happy after a good first date and feeling hopeful for the next one. I really couldn't wait to see where this was headed.

…...

Steve POV

I watched as the man at Sophie's drove away in his truck. She hadn't been home all night, she had been with him. Getting to be a little bit more of an "easy" girl since I left. I had waited two years for her to sleep with me. This man got lucky on the first date. I had first thought she wasn't home from her date yet when the car alarm kept going off and no lights turned on, no Sophie came out. Then that stupid man from the store drives up with her this morning in his truck.

I watched as she vacuumed the glass off the seat of her car. She was getting ready to leave again. Where was she going now?

…...

Sophie POV

Elise picked up and drove me to Brad's house so I could borrow a car off of him. "Thanks again." I said as I held the keys to his old Ford bronco. Brad looked at it sadly.

"Just be nice to it." He pleaded. I laughed and rolled my eyes along with Elise.

"Brad it'll be fine." I got in and drove to Mr. Robert's house. Randy was already there. After knocking, I opened the door. Jim, Linda, and Randy were all in the living room. Randy handed me a coffee and a box of donuts.

"How are you?" Linda asked gently. I shrugged.

"I'm okay as I can be I guess." My voice wavered a tiny bit. "My car window is busted out and some wires are cut so my car had to go into the shop."

Randy and Jim both shook their heads disgustedly. "So much to go through just to mess with someone." Randy sounded like he just couldn't believe Steve was going through all this to get to me.

"He thinks it's worth it. It's a lot of the same antics as before." I said, talking about before he had went to jail. "I'm trying really hard not to let any of this get to me."

Linda reached over and grabbed my hand. "Let us know if we can do anything for you Sweetheart. We'll do anything we can to help you."

"Me too." Randy agreed. I felt such happiness at my little work family. We were so close and bonded so well.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me." I smiled at all of them. "Unfortunately there's not much anyone can do besides the cops and a judge. I really need to find solid proof of what he's doing. Yes he's shown up at the store but it's a public, popular place so that's kind of out. This break-in the person is completely covered..he just is being more careful this time."

"We'll figure something out." Jim patted my shoulder. "If you and Randy wouldn't mind, I'd like you both to come with me to the store so we can get the repairman in to fix the door and maybe we can get a deputy from Darton to come out and see about a no trespass order for Steve."

So we said goodbye to Linda and headed to the store. We all pulled in at the same time and as we got out of our cars, I was amazed at the sight of seeing Kit and Quinn at the door of the store. There was a new door in place and Kit was putting tools back in a tool box.

"Kit?" I said in surprise. Kit looked up with a "got caught" smile. Quinn stood up

"Hey there Sophie, Randy." Kit nodded towards my co-worker. "You must be Mr. Roberts." Kit held out his hand.

"You must be Kit Ely, rodeo star." Jim smiled. "Bronc rider right?"

"Yes Sir. Well used to be, now I'm a ranch hand." Kit grinned at me then gestured towards the door. "I knew about the break-in and saw the door. Thought it'd be the nice thing to do and save you the cost of a repairman if I came out and fixed it."

I bit back my big smile. I couldn't believe Kit did this! How sweet of him and how nice! I felt very happy on the inside. Randy and I exchanged a happy grin together. "Well thank you Kit, that is so nice of you!" Jim shook both of their hands. "You too...?" Mr. Roberts trailed off as he shook Quinn's hand.

"Quinn." I supplied for him. Quinn gave me a quick smile.

"Thank you too, Quinn." Mr. Roberts had them follow us inside. "Sophie ring these boys up a twenty dollar gift card each. Go ahead and write it off." Both of them protested. Jim waved them off. "Non-sense! You saved me a forty dollar fee for the repairman just to come out—on a Saturday no less—and probably a hundred or more dollar fee to replace the door."

I went to the register and rung out the gift cards. I stuck the receipt in my pocket so I could write it off and handed Quinn and Kit their gift cards. "Maybe yours could go towards one of those cross-bows you were eying up the other day." I gently bumped into Kit with my shoulder.

"Maybe. Hunting season will be here before too long." Kit said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's always fun." I smiled back. Kit's eyebrows raised.

"You hunt?"

I nodded. "Uh duh. I work in an outdoors/hunting store. I also fish, have a little bit of an obsession with rifles and shooting them...paintball is pretty fun too but no one ever plays with me anymore." I mock glared towards Randy.

"You know what, I think I still have a mark from where you shot me last time!" Randy protested. I chuckled a bit.

"You were my opponent, was I not supposed to shoot you?" I put my hands on my hips. Randy just jokingly made a cross sign and backed away. I burst out laughing as he did. "Randy, stop!"

"Why don't you two get busy and start pulling signs? What do I pay you for?" Jim teased but we both knew he loved our antics. "I'm gonna go ahead and get the drawers. We might as well stay open now. You two pull signs, I'll work the register." Jim paused. "Around lunch time we'll close up for a bit and call Darton's sheriff department about that no trespass order."

I gave Kit a hug as Jim and Randy walked away. "Thank you so much for the door. That was really great of you."

Kit shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Just being nice."

"Well I'm gonna get to work, you two are free to look around." I gestured to all the aisles and shelves. Quinn headed for the some of the hunting apparel and Kit grabbed my arm before I left.

"Who is the trespassing order for?" Kit asked quietly as some customers walked in and started talking to Jim. Probably asking about the break-in, news got around in a small town.

"Steve." I smiled a bit victorious. "Jim said he's gonna get one put on him so he can't come and harass me at work anymore."

Kit shared my joy. "That's great! Now you don't have to worry about him showing up here all the time."

"I know it's great." I glanced towards the aisles. I really needed to get to work. "But I've really got to get to work now so I'll shoot you a text later, okay?" Kit pushed me back out of the customer's and Jim's sight so he could kiss me.

"Okay beautiful. I'll be waiting." Kit winked and then went off to find Quinn. I tried to hold back my grin as Randy rolled a cart to me and wiggled his eyebrows. Maybe this day wasn't going to be totally horrible.

…...

**Need PS book purchase suggestions—Read at very bottom of long AN for details! **

A/N: Hey readers! I hope you're happy with your update and I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I'll be updating my stories every few days/weekly now, I seem to be getting into a rhythm. I just updated a few Phantom Stallion stories like Juliet's Moon(3/14), Mine(3/10), Jillian's Miracle(3/9), and Savannah's Journey(Twice! 3/3). I also updated my Criminal Minds Story, Stronger Than I'll Ever Be(3/12). I have also started a new story but won't be posting it unless there's interest. It's a Phantom Stallion: Wild Horse Island story. I went into the story category for PS: WHI and there isn't too many stories so I didn't know if there would be an interest or not. I have a poll on my profile that you can vote for it to be posted or not. I wouldn't post it until I had multiple chapters done(at least 3) or until I was done Ripped Pictures.

And talking about Ripped Pictures, I am _really_ trying to get a chapter up for you RP readers! I'm struggling a bit. (sigh). I go back and re-read it before I try to write to put myself back into the world of Belle and Quinn and it's just hard. I really( I think anyways) have come a long way from that first story and I don't like some of what I wrote in RP lol..I've been thinking about re-writing it over to fix all my mistakes(and to better my writing) but figure my readers would kill me! Haha. Maybe I'll do that after it's finished. It's been going on six years now that I've been writing it so hopefully by May/June I can have it finished and have awhile before I start on the sequel(if the readers want one).

You know it's interesting because I've been re-reading my Phantom Stallion books(the ones I can find) and PS: WHI books(I've been loving how much Kit is in them and I've really fallen back in love with Wild Horse Island! I am determined now to visit Hawaii one day lol) . I've finding little mistakes that I am going to have to correct in my stories. Like Mrs. Allen's daughter's name(and Gabe's Mom) is Cynthia. I didn't know she had a name til I re-read book sixteen. And if you read #14, Moonrise, you can find one mistake of Terri's. It says that Chocolate Chip is Bryan's horse..when every other book says it's Quinn's horse. Haha. And did you ever notice Nike is sometimes there and sometimes not? Like it'll say that's the horse that Pepper rides and then it says Pepper usually rides Jeep? Idk. And does it ever mention a real name for Pepper? I saw Peter once in the books but never again. But I don't think Terri mentions it.

I'm debating about another PS book to buy(I lost almost all of them, I have 1, 9, 14, 19, 20 and 24 left). Any suggestions on which book I should buy? I actually just bought 20 and 24. I bought 24 because it's exciting and Kit is involved and I needed that for my story. I bought 20 because you get to know Ross more in that book. Is Pepper more involved in any of them other than book 9? What is the most interesting one? 

Oh and I read on Wikipedia that Terri recently announced that she had signed a 16 book contract and released upcoming titles...will this be a part of Wild Horse Island series? Does anyone know anything about this?

Oh and I'm in the process of setting up a photobucket account with all the people I chose as my characters into albums for each story so soon I should have a link for you all to see my characters for each and every story!

Sorry about my rambling! I'll stop writing this AN now! Enjoy your chapter and review please!

Thanks for reading! -Quinnandseth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Five "Changes"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Friday, June 15th

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Steve. Jim had gotten the no trespass order on Steve for the store and it was great. Work was becoming my happy place, my one place I didn't have to worry about him. Things have been quiet the past few weeks and I was still staying at my house despite Brad's, Jeff's and even Kit's protests.

So every time that I worked a night, an officer would escort me home and make sure I got into the house okay after they checked it out. Sheriff Ballard, Brad's boss, worked with him on arranging his shifts to work with mine so he could with stay with me at night as much as he could. On nights he couldn't, an officer would sit outside the house all night. Steve would be stupid to be coming around now.

Kit and I had went on five more dates, usually each Thursday and Friday night e even if it was "just hanging out" sometimes after work. We were "officially" a couple too. I was lucky he was able every evening after he helped his father because my schedule was so funky. Linda had been getting sicker and I was so relieved she went to the doctors a few days ago. I hadn't heard much out of Jim but I figured he'd get around to telling me what was going on when he had the time.

I walked out of the office and was surprised to see Quinn. "Hey, what brings you down here?" Quinn and I had been talking about meeting up at the gym next week. He wanted to fight with a partner badly and I guess I could use some time to relieve my stress.

"I was sent to ask you if you would like to attend our barbeque on Sunday. It's at one. Mom insisted I ask you since I was coming down here to buy some no scent spray." Quinn chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Sure I'd love to. I don't go to work until five so I could hang out for a few hours before I have to leave." I walked with him towards the aisle the sprays and deodorants for hunters were in. "Should I bring anything?"

"Mom said just to bring yourself." Quinn told me as he grabbed a bottle of spray.

"I can manage that." I chuckled along with him. "What's your brother up to today?"

"Which one?" Quinn asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"The one I'm dating. Kit." I gave him a light shove.

"Ohhhh that one." Quinn joked. "He's out riding with Dad right now but he should be home and showered by six if you want to swing by."

"I'm thinking about it." I stopped as Quinn got in line. Randy shook a twenty dollar bill at me, indicating he needed more money for his drawer. "Tell Kit I'll text him if I decide to."

"Will do." Quinn promised. I took the money from Randy and went to get his change. After that, I went back to the office to take a phone call.

"Sophie? It's Elise." Elise rarely called me at work so something must be up.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Did something happen to Harlan or Brad?"

"Nothing happened exactly." Elise hesitated. "Steve showed up here at Clara's and he started talking to me about you."

I sighed. "What was he saying?"

"About how he's changed and he wants to be back with you. He wants me to convince you to give him another chance." Elise said in disbelief. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course he does. Is he really that delusional that I'll get back with him? After everything he did..." I shook my head.

"Soph, I'm really worried for you. You're at your house all alone except when Brad or an officer is there and he knows where you live.."

"I'll be fine Elise. I've got my alarm system and I've got my gun for when I'm alone. And really I'm like never alone. It's either Brad, Jeff, one of the deputies or Kit at my house. Nothing is going to happen." I pushed away her worry.

"Why don't you talk to Mr. Sumner about ending your lease? I'm sure he would be understanding if you explained the situation. There's a nice house down the street from me for sale. It's a great time to buy." I laughed at her.

"Elise, have you been talking to Brad?"

"No! I mean besides our usual talks about Harlan or what's going on in our lives. I'm worried about you too. Not just Brad."

"I know Elise and I love you for it. I just can't give up everything because Steve is harassing me a little. You know how hard it was when I was recovering."

She sighed. "I know. Just promise me you're gonna be careful."

"Of course I will. If that idiot tries to break in or does break in, don't worry, I'm not gonna hesitate in protecting myself. And if he does try to break in or something like that, I will move out for sure." I looked up as the office door opened and Jim was walking in with Randy. "I gotta go but thanks for letting me know about it."

I hung up and looked over Jim. He looked tired and pale, worn out. "What's going on?"

"I closed the store down for the day. I need to talk with you two." Jim and Randy sat down in the other chairs. "It's about Linda's doctor's appointment."

Randy and I exchanged a worried look. "We're listening."

"Linda, we found out, has cancer." My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes. Randy put his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Oh no...are they sure?" I asked softly. Jim nodded.

"They did a biopsy on a lump in her breast." Jim's hand shook as he raised it to his mouth. I reached out and grabbed onto his hand. Jim gripped it tightly. "We're catching it pretty late, we're in stage three, but they're gonna do everything they can to stop it..."

Tears slipped down my face and I wiped them away quickly. I had to try to be strong. "Oh Jim, I'm so sorry." Randy seconded my words. "How's Linda?"

"She's handling it better than I thought she would. Better than I am." Tears were shining in his eyes. "Our children want us to move closer to them. Spend more time with them and our grandchildren."

"Are you?" Randy asked. Jim sighed.

"We are. We're looking into selling the house now."

I bit my lip. Was it rude to ask about the store right now? "And the store, will you be selling it?"

Jim looked up at me. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Sophie. You've been with us since you were in college and you know how to run the place. I'd like to make you store manager. You would make the decisions and run the store. Obviously you'll need to hire more employees and I'll let you handle that, I just ask that you talk to me about the people you hire. I trust the both of you to run this place together. Would you do it Sophie?"

"Of course I will!" I hugged Jim and his arms wrapped around me. "You know I love you both and I love this store. Whatever you need, please ask me. I am here for you both."

…...

I pulled up at the gas pump and got out of my car. I was so glad to have back my own car as much as I loved Brad's bronco. I pumped my gas trying to get my thoughts straight when I heard his voice. "Sophie, what a wonderful surprise to run into you here."

Annoyance ran through me at his voice and I glared at him. "Don't talk to me."

Steve grinned. "What's wrong Sophie? You don't look happy."

I shoved the nozzle back into place and closed my gas cap, ignoring him. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. We should go out tomorrow night. Go to the bar, have a few drinks together."

I slammed the door in his face and turned the keys in the ignition, my hands shaking. I was angry and upset because of today's events and he just made it worse. After I texted Kit to let him know I was on my way, I drove off, leaving him smirking in the gas station. Asshole.

Ten minutes later, I parked behind Kit's truck at his house. I got out and marched up to the door. Angry tears made their way down my face and I was close to having a breakdown. I shouldn't even be here. I was a mess. Kit opened the door with a smile then looked carefully over my face and frowned. "What happened?" Six dates and he already knew when I was upset. I had to give the man credit, he was good about reading me.

But tonight, I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think. I pushed him back into the house and closed the door. "I don't want to talk about it. I need a few hours of not thinking. I need some peace." Kit looked confused until I threw myself at him. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going into his black hair. I felt his body push me against the closed door and I lost myself in our kiss.

Kit's strong hand let my hair down and he ran his hands through it. "Sophie." He whispered as he broke apart from my lips.

"No talking." I whispered back and slid my hands under his t-shirt. "Not now." Kit picked me up and we went down the hall to his bedroom.

He towered over me as he pushed me down on the bed and removed his shirt. I ran my hands over his chest as he gently lowered his lips to my neck. I arched my back as he gently bit and kissed my neck.

"Is this what you really want?" His breath was hot in my ear as he spoke. His hands trailed up my sides. I nodded.

"Yes." And that was the start of my "peace".

…...

Kit POV

I watched the ceiling fan spin around in the moonlight shining through the slits in the blinds. Sophie had her head on my chest and her leg draped over mine. I could feel her body's warmth against my side and she drew little circles on my stomach silently.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed the small of her back gently. I really hoped she didn't regret what just happened. I definitely hadn't been expecting that tonight but I had to say..Sophie was amazing. The way she whispered my name, arched as she gasped when I did something right, her nails digging into my skin. I hadn't expected all of that alright...

"I'm more than okay." I could feel her smile against my chest. "I can only hope you don't think differently of me now." I looked down at her and her green eyes met mine.

I chuckled. "I don't think badly of you if that's what you mean. If anything, I like you even more."

"Isn't that a guy thing to say?" She muttered and I laughed. Her phone vibrated and she groaned. "Nooooo. I don't want to go back to the real world yet." I leaned over her, my body against hers and grabbed her phone. It was Brad texting her to ask if she was going to be home tonight.

"Brad wants to know if you'll be home tonight." I told her. She bit her lip and looked at me, a bit seductively.

"Am I going home tonight?" I grinned.

"Not if I can help it." She laughed and grabbed her phone from me. I saw her text Brad back that, no she would not be home tonight. I pulled her close to me after she put her phone back. "Do you want something to eat? I can make us something."

She stretched. "I am kind of hungry."

I hopped out of bed and threw on my boxers. "Well ma'am, I will whip you up something good if you'll leave my bed for a little bit."

She smiled and grabbed my t-shirt off the floor, putting it on along with her underwear. That's all she wore as she left the room. Well I guess it was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday. I was going to need the extra sleep.

…...

Sophie POV

I sat at Kit's kitchen table in disbelief. Did we really just have sex? Mind blowing sex at that? Elise was going to kill me. We always had a pact to make guys wait at least ninety days and here I had rolled in the sheets with Kit after a month. Okay, we had six dates though. Oh who cares! I'm twenty two years old and if I want to sleep with the guy I'm dating, I will.

"So you wanna talk about what had you upset earlier when you showed up?" Kit sat down two bowls full of his chili. So I told him what had happened today at the store and at the gas station. Kit stopped eating to hold my hand in support. "Sophie, I'm so sorry to hear about Mrs. Roberts. That's terrible news."

"Mr. Roberts seems pretty torn up about it. Of course that's his wife of fifty years and caner is a scary thing." I sighed. "The only good thing is he's keeping the store so I won't be losing my job on top of everything else."

"And you're getting a promotion." Kit smiled at me, looking proud. I shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is! In fact.." Kit stood up and poured me a glass of wine while he grabbed himself a beer. "A toast to my beautiful, smart, girlfriend who just became store manager." I rolled my eyes but indulged him.

"I have to say the three dollar raise made me pretty happy too." Kit's eyes gleamed at my slight bragging.

"What's that put you at now? Nineteen dollars?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, seventeen dollars and fifty cents." I corrected him. Kit rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think you make more than me."

"I doubt it." I took a drink of my wine as the chili started to make my eyes water. I loved spicy food but whew was this hot. "And it doesn't matter anyways. Who cares what each other makes? We're in a relationship, not a contest." I teased him.

"I know." Kit leaned over to kiss my hand. "So do you work tomorrow?"

"I don't but I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Roberts at the store around noon. He wants to start immediately training me to make sure I know everything. I mean I pretty much do, I run everything in the store myself day to day. We're going to put help wanted ads and fliers up so we can get people hired quickly."

"You know, Jake's girlfriend Sam, she's responsible and she could use a part-time job while she's going to college. She's nineteen years old. She could be a cashier for you. She knows all about outdoors and hunting stuff." Kit suggested.

"I'd love to meet her if she's interested." I could use a part-time employee and Sam was around the age I started working at the store.

"She'll be at the barbeque on Sunday. It's actually a barbeque/birthday celebration." Kit told me. I nodded.

"Make sure we're introduced and maybe have Jake say something to her before then. See if she's interested."

"I will do." Kit said as he took my bowl to the sink and washed them both. He pulled me out of my seat and slid his hands up my—well his—t-shirt. "What do you think about watching a movie together? Your pick."

I smiled knowing we wouldn't make it through the movie. "Sure, sounds like a good idea."

…...

Steve POV

My jaw tightened as I watched the man—Kit Ely—put his hands up Sophie's shirt. Who did he think he was? Sure he may be wine and dining her now but that would come to an end when Sophie realized her mistake. That she really wanted to be with me. You couldn't just throw away three years together. You couldn't forgot your first.

I left there and swung by Elise's place. Brad, Sophie's brother, was there having dinner with her and her son. How nice that Elise had a son. Since Brad was here I could only assume that Sophie was staying with that cowboy for the night. Otherwise Brad would be at her house with her or a deputy would be there as they had been for the past few weeks.

She was sure worried about me. The no trespass order at her work had been annoying and it still was. But she'd get over it soon enough. Plus I could still watch her outside of work and watch her brother, her best friend and her new "boyfriend". I could still learn all about her life. She just didn't know.

…...

AN: Hey readers! Sorry I'm late on this new chapter! But I finally got it up. Pleaseeeee don't kill me for what happened in this chapter! I hope you're not too upset about Sophie and Kit's "advancement". I hope you still enjoyed the chapter! I should be updating this story again within two weeks. I'm sure you have saw on my other stories author note's that my chapters will be between 2500-3500 words now so I can update more often.

I probably won't post another story update until Sunday/Monday. Tomorrow I'm babysitting at my sister's. I will write if I can but most likely won't get much done with my niece and nephew and my two year old lol.

Don't forget to review! I get so much more motivated to write when I see my readers reviewing! It let's me know that you're enjoying the story and still reading.

Thanks for reading! -Quinnandseth'sgirl15! **My next update will be: Ripped Pictures **


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Six "Surprise"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters!

Sunday, June 17th

"Kit," I groaned as he kissed my shoulder. "I have to go home today. I need to get ready for the barbeque."

"You can get ready here." He gently nipped my shoulder. I smacked his arm lightly.

"No I can't. I have to get clothes and a shower." With a look that was close to a pout, he released me. I laughed. "You'll see me later today and you've had me since Friday. I'd say you had more than your fair share."

"Yeah but tomorrow we both have to get back to work and I won't be seeing you much." He propped himself up on his elbow. I kissed him quickly before getting out of bed.

"True, but that's the real world." I teased. "And I'm going to be so busy this week but luckily, you've had me all weekend."

"Not enough." Kit grinned. You'd think that after more than five times in one weekend, the man would be satisfied to the max. Apparently, he could use some more. I couldn't argue that it wasn't the most amazing weekend ever, even without the sex, spending time with him and feeling like a normal person again. The best thing was Steve couldn't bother me here. He didn't know where Kit lived or that we were even going together.

"I'll text you once I get home." I told him as grabbed my stuff. "And I'll see you at the barbeque."

I drove home in a happy bliss, like I was floating on a cloud. But it all came crashing down once I pulled up to the house. The words were spray painted all over the siding, the door, everywhere. _Slut. Whore. Town Slut. Worse than a buckle bunny. _

Shaking, I locked the car doors and dialed the number for the Sheriff's Department.

…..

"Don't worry Sophie, it'll wash off." Sheriff Heck Ballard told me gently. "Wipe it with some hot soapy water and spray it down with the hose, it'll come right off."

I nodded. "I'm sure it will."

"I'm going to go talk to Steve too about this. I'm not going to let him harass you again. I know the judge wouldn't give you the order but best believe we're putting everything down on the record so you can get a restraining order. It's building up, Sophie." The Sheriff reassured me.

"I just don't get why he won't leave me alone. It's been two years since everything that happened and I haven't talked to him since he went to jail until he started harassing me."

Sheriff Ballard sighed. "You can't understand the minds of guys like him. But I promise you this will not escalate as it did last time, even if I have to find the stupidest charges to charge him with so he violates probation. If he does that, he goes back for another six years."

"I doubt he'll be without an alibi for last night," I paused. "Or whenever he did this. I haven't been home since early Friday." I had just worn sweatpants and t-shirts of Kit's while he washed my clothes.

"Paint's not too old. Probably done last night but I'll ask his whereabouts for the whole weekend. Try not to let it get to you too much. Enjoy the last bit of your weekend."

I saw the Sheriff and his deputy off then went inside to shower. I made sure the alarm was set and the door was locked. Again, I missed Blue. If Blue was here, I wouldn't be alone all the time. Maybe it was time to get another dog. I hated the thought of it but maybe I should just get it over with for the sake of safety.

…

A few hours later, I arrived at the Ely's ranch with a bowl of macaroni salad and brownies in my tank top, jean shorts, and flip flops. "I told Quinn to tell you just to bring yourself!" Maxine scolded me with a smile.

I smiled back. "I couldn't help it. I just felt so weird bringing nothing."

"Well any food is always appreciated especially macaroni salad since Quinn forgot to get me my ingredients to make it."

"Hey! It wasn't on the list!" Quinn protested from where he was standing near a table of food. "You said get everything on your list and I did!"

We both laughed at his protests and I sat the food down. "Aw, it's okay Quinn, we know you're only a man."

Quinn stared at me. "I think I'm insulted."

"You think?" I teased him and he gave me a light shove.

"You just wait 'til we're in the ring this week, Miss Smartass. We'll see who's laughing then."

"The patrons of the gym as they watch me kick your butt?" I retorted back with a grin. I could hear laughter and even Quinn laughed.

"Touché." Quinn high fived me. "I like you, I think Kit should keep you."

I laughed. "Thanks, I think?"

"Are you harassing my girlfriend, Quinn?" Kit put his arm around me. Quinn grinned at his older brother.

"Nah, I'm just telling her if she ever gets tired of you, I call dibs on her."

Kit chuckled. "Well I sure hope she doesn't get tired of me." Kit leaned down to kiss me and I blushed, as his mother was standing right there. "Sam and Jake are over by the barn if you want to talk to Sam."

"Yeah, let me go do that." I smiled at him and followed him to the barn. I could see Jake talking to a pretty girl with long auburn hair and a freckled face. She wore a brown cowboy hat with jeans and a tank top, boots underneath the jeans.

"Jake, Sam." Kit greeted them both and they turned towards us. "Jake, you already know Sophie. Sophie, this is Samantha Forester, Sam, this is Sophie Haines, the manager of the store outside of town."

"Hi." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Kit says you might be interested in a part time job while you're going to college."

Sam smiled at me. "I am. Mainly a few nights a week and sometime on the weekend."

I nodded. "Okay...how about we take a walk and you tell me a little bit about you?"

"Sure." We left the guys and walked an empty pasture.

"What are you majoring in?" I asked as we walked.

"Animal Science." She answered. "I'm really only going because my dad wants me to. I want to run the family ranch and he says going to college will help."

"I know nothing about ranching but I know a little about the degree and I think it would. If anything, it gives you a little bit more responsibility."

Sam and I kept talking and by the end of the talk, I was ready to hire her. "I just have to run it by the store owner but there shouldn't be any issues. You'll work five to nine on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Saturdays, you'll work one to nine. Pick up more if you want during the summer. I just have to find another supervisor and another cashier and we should be set."

That would leave Randy and me to pick up the slack on whatever the other employees I hired couldn't work. But we could make it work and we would.

"Do you know anyone who would be looking for a job as a cashier or supervisor?" I said to her as we walked back to join everyone.

"No, but I can ask around." Sam offered.

"That'd be great." I was definitely grateful for any help that could be found. I joined Kit again who was talking to his father and a man that slightly resembled Sam.

"Hey Soph." Kit smiled at me. "You remember my father, Luke, and this is our neighbor and Sam's dad, Wyatt. He owns River Bend Ranch."

"Nice to meet you, I was just talking with Sam about a job." I smiled at Wyatt Forester.

"Yeah, she said something about thinking about applying for a job at your store."

"She is going to have one as soon as I talk it over with the owner. She seems responsible and Kit or Jake couldn't say enough good things about her." I told him.

"I'm sure Jake couldn't." Wyatt smiled as he looked over towards where Sam and Jake were standing. "Thought those two would never get together."

"Hmph. Sounds like someone else I know." I said as I spotted Brad, Elise, and Harlan. Jake or Maxine must have invited Brad.

Kit saw where my glance had went. "Oh yeah, Jake invited Brad and I told him to bring Elise. I figured you might be happy seeing a few familiar faces."

I smiled. "Thank you. Excuse me," I said to Luke and Wyatt. Kit followed me over to where Brad was standing with Elise and Harlan.

"Auntie Fee! Auntie Fee!" Harlan's excited little voice cried out when he saw me. He got a big grin on his face and ran towards me on his little toddler legs. I caught him and scooped him into my arms.

"How is my little Harlan?" I asked as I kissed his tan cheeks. His dark hair was hanging down towards his eyes and his hazel eyes locked onto mine. The only thing he had gotten from his _father_ was his eyes.

He started to tell me about how he, mommy, and Brad went out for dinner and ice cream last night. He got crazy vanilla, which was a bunch of flavors, and then they stopped by the video store to get Toy Story, one of his favorites.

I just smiled and listened. I enjoyed being "Auntie Fee" as I was called since he couldn't say Sophie yet. I couldn't wait to have kids when I met the right person and got married. "Hey Harlan, can you say hi to my friend? His name is Kit." I pointed to Kit and Harlan smiled so widely, so trustingly, it just broke my heart. That's what I missed most of all is the naïve trusting I had that the world was wonderful and everybody was a good person. Until Steve came along.

"Hi Kit!" Harlan greeted him and Kit grinned down at Harlan.

"Well hey there, Harlan is it? Sophie has told me all about you." Elise and Brad walked up, looking at Harlan amusedly. I could see Harlan looking past them to where the pasture was.

"Horsey!" Harlan pointed and I smiled again.

"That's right Harlan, those are horses in there." I praised him.

"You know, if you'd allow me, I can pull out my gelding and Harlan could take a little ride. My horse is very safe." Kit said to Elise.

"I guess so if you go slowly and someone walks beside him." Elise said hesitantly. Brad gave her a gentle shake.

"The man rides for a living, I'm sure he'll be careful with Harlan." Kit went off to get Kobe and Elise scooted close to me as Brad followed Kit with Harlan.

"He's gorgeous, sweet, and loves kids. Don't let him go!" She hissed and I giggled.

"He's also a pretty damn good lover." I said nonchalantly. Elise gasped.

"You slept with him?"

"It just kind of happened on Friday after the news about Linda." I admitted to my best friend. "I went over there and basically jumped him."

"Is that where you've been all weekend?" Elise's eyes widened.

I blushed. "Yes. He asked me to stay both nights and it was nice. I miss having someone to lay with and wake up with."

"Well I guess this would be a good time to tell you that Brad and I slept together."

I laughed as the blush took over Elise's tanned skin. "About damn time! You two took forever."

"No, your brother took forever." She clarified and I had to agree. Brad was the one who wouldn't make a move.

"I'm glad he's finally smartened up." I grumbled then I pointed. "Look! Harlan is up on the Kobe with Kit."

"Aw, look at that smile!" Elise almost cooed. My heart was swelling at the sight of Harlan was grinning big as Kit had Kobe walk. Kit had placed his hat on Harlan's small head and Harlan was bouncing excitedly. Kit had the same big grin on his face as if Harlan's joy was his biggest joy in the world. Kit would make a good father whenever he had children. "Doesn't that just make you melt?"

"It does." I sighed and fanned myself. "As if I needed another reason to be attracted to the man!"

I could see Brad was taking pictures as they rode around and he looked like the proud father. Brad and Elise were both so lucky to have each other. They would be great together and Harlan was getting a great man too as a father. Maybe that was jumping the gun but I thought Brad and Elise were each other's "true" love. They were just meant to be together.

Kit pulled Kobe to a stop in front of Elise and I then handed Harlan down. Harlan started talking fast to Elise talking excitedly about the horsey. Kit leaned down close to me. "Wanna get up here with me?"

"We shouldn't make poor Kobe carry us both." I dismissed it. Kit smiled.

"Don't worry, he's a stocky horse, he can carry double." Kit slid back. I put my hands on my hips.

"And just how am I supposed to get up there? There's no stirrup."

"I can help with that." His brother Nate said from behind me. He crouched down and cupped his hands. "Put your left foot in my hands and boost yourself up."

I was doubtful but did as he said. I sprang up onto Kobe's back and felt a bit unbalanced. "I think I'm going to fall." I said a bit anxiously. Kit chuckled.

"You're fine. I won't let you fall." Kit's arm slid around my waist, gripping me tightly and holding me against his chest. "You just feel that way because there's no saddle but you'll be fine. Grab onto his mane."

Kobe started walking and I grabbed his mane as Kit instructed me to. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we rode around and Kit pushed Kobe into a faster gait, I think it was a trot because it was so bouncy.

"Ely, what are you doing?" I asked as I tried not to bounce.

"Giving you a ride." His voice sounded amused.

"Can…we…go…back to a walk?" I tried to get out as we kept trotting. Kit chuckled and pulled back on the ropes attached to Kobe's halter. Kobe slowed back to a walk. Thank goodness.

….

Elise POV

"Look at how happy she is. She's practically glowing." I said to Brad as we watched Sophie and Kit interacting with each other. It was dark now and a bonfire was lit going strongly.

"That could be just the light reflecting on her." I threw an irritated look at him. "Okay, I do see how happy she is but they've only been together for a while, don't you think she should be taking it slow? Even though she didn't say anything to me, I know where she was all weekend."

I sighed. "He makes her happy and she needs this happiness to deal with the crap Steve is stirring up."

"Yeah, I know." Brad gently rubbed my shoulders. "She didn't say anything to you about what happened today did she?"

"No, what happened?" I looked at Sophie.

"When she came home, the words "Slut", "Whore", "Town Slut", and "Worse than a buckle bunny" spray painted on the house. The Sheriff took the call with one of the guys. It had her pretty shaken up. She knows that he knows her and Kit are dating. She also assumes he knows that she was with Kit all weekend, hence the slut and whore words."

"Oh Soph." I felt my heart ache a little as I watched my best friend laughing with Kit. She had been through so much with Steve and he still wouldn't leave her alone. "Why won't she move out of that house to somewhere else?"

"She's too stubborn." Brad muttered. "But he could always just follow her there as he found her at her house now. Something needs to be done about him."

I couldn't agree more with his statement. This time, Sophie wasn't going to come out fine if someone didn't stop Steve I just knew it.

….

Kit POV

I watched Sophie talk to Elise and Brad, as they got ready to leave since Harlan had fallen asleep. She wore a sweatshirt of mine over her tank top. It was too big on her and it almost came to the bottom of her shorts.

"Sophie seems to be holding her own with everyone." Dad commented, as he looked my way. I nodded.

"She is. I think that's the manager in her, she's used to talking to people and loves it."

"Your mom is over the moon with her being here." Dad chuckled and I joined him.

"Yeah, she's been telling me the past few weeks how happy she is that I'm dating again." I rolled my eyes. "Next she'll be asking when I'm going to get married and give her grandbabies."

"She's already started talking about it." Dad said, amused at my mom's antics. "I told her to slow it down and let you date. No need to rush into marriage and kids."

"No, not really but I do want to settle down within the next few years." I looked off into the distance. "I'm thinking about trying to apply for a loan for the surrounding lots. We could add on to the ranch and I could build myself a house."

"That could be good." Dad agreed. "Add to the herd; maybe have another barn at your place for your horses."

"Are you trying to kick Kobe and Butterscotch out?" I joked. Dad smiled.

"No," He shook his head. "I'm just saying it would be beneficial for you to have your horses close to you, ride out to meet with me."

Our discussion ended as Sophie came back to sit beside me. "It was really good of you to have Jake invite Elise and Harlan too and to put Harlan on Kobe. He had the time of his life."

"There's nothing like watching a kid's face light up when they're on a horse." I smiled. "He was so happy and there's something about his happiness that made me happy. Kids are so easy to please."

"You're going to make a good father." She said as she looked at me.

"Don't say that to my mom, she's already pushing me for grandkids." I whispered and she laughed. I loved watching her laugh, knowing her stress was relieved a bit. There was something so beautiful about Sophie's smile and laugh.

"Don't all mothers do that?" She teased. "I imagine if my grandmother or mother was still alive, I'd be in your position too."

I nodded in agreement. I could see Adam turn on the country station on the radio and Frankie Ballard's new song, "Helluva Life" played out. I watched in amusement as Sophie was pulled up by Quinn. She handed me her beer she was drinking and Quinn spun her around. She laughed as Quinn dipped her back and I just chuckled. I could see everyone was watching them together and I was happy that Sophie fit in so well with my family and close friends. Other girls I've dated in the past haven't always fit.

She also understood my commitment to the ranch and didn't question when I was busy with ranch work or be upset when I was too exhausted. We may have only been together for about a month but honestly, I just didn't see Sophie as the kind of girl to get upset over things like that.

My mother caught my eye and she grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back because I knew what she was thinking. Woman was too damn eager to be a grandma.

….

I was talking to Kit before I went home when I admitted to him about what had happened earlier. I was surprised Brad didn't say anything; I knew how much the deputies talked.

"Sophie, that's terrible." Kit rubbed the arms of the sweatshirt he had given me.

"What's even worse is he knows that I'm with you and was with you all weekend." I fretted.

"Or he's just assuming so." Kit pointed out. I shrugged.

"I guess that could be it. I hope so because otherwise he knows where you live and followed me there." I frowned. I didn't want to drag Kit into this.

"Well you know I can handle myself but I'm worried about you. Please come home with me tonight." I sighed when he pleaded. "It's not because I want to get in your pants or anything else besides I'm worried about you. Brad is staying with Elise and you haven't requested a deputy stay with you so you'd be alone."

I wanted to fight him but after today, I was a bit afraid too. "How about you come to my house instead? I don't want to worry about him following me to your house."

"Okay." Kit agreed easily. "I can get clothes in the morning. Let's get going."

We said goodbye to his family since everyone else had already went home. His mother hugged me tightly and thanked me for the food. "No problem." I waved it off. "Thank you for inviting me."

His father gave me a smile and I waved to his brothers as we got into our cars.

When we got to my house, everything seemed normal except for the words all over the house. Kit just frowned and ushered me into the house. I set the alarm again as soon as we got inside. "Have you thought about getting a dog? I know you don't want to move so maybe a dog would be a good option."

"I didn't want to until recently but I've decided I probably should." I sighed. "I just didn't want to replace Blue so soon."

"You'll never be able to replace him; you'll just love another dog while loving him still." Kit said to me then he smiled as he turned on the radio. "You know, you danced with my brothers but not me."

"Well they all just kind of passed me around; I didn't have much of a choice." I chuckled. It was a new song by a new artist named Canaan Smith. It was called "Love You Like That". Kit pulled me into his arms and we swayed around my kitchen.

Kit whispered the lyrics quietly into my ear along with the song. "_Let me paint you a picture of the way I wanna kiss ya. It's slow as the Mississippi, strong as a fifth of whiskey, steady as a Tom Petty track, I wanna love, wanna love you like that, deeper than the sunset sky, sweeter than muscadine wine, All night 'til the sun comes back, I wanna love, wanna love, wanna love you like that." _

I leaned up and kissed him eagerly as the song ended. "One more round?" I whispered against his lips and he took my lips. I guess that was a yes as we stumbled towards my bedroom.

…

Steve POV

I crushed the protein bar I had been holding, as I was Sophie and _Kit _dancing around the kitchen then stumble towards her bedroom. I was losing patience with Sophie and her fooling around with other men. Maybe it was time to bring my game up a notch. She would understand.

….

I grinned over at Kit as the sun shined through the windows. "You know that was a night of almost no sleep but I feel so content right now."

"I think that has something to do with me." He grinned as I got out of bed.

"Maybe. I'm going to shower, you can have it next." I walked into the bathroom and a minute later, into the shower.

Kit made coffee for the both of us and I thanked him as he opened the door for me. I set the alarm and made sure the doors were locked one more time. "Can I see you after work?" He asked as I started my car.

"I won't be home 'til probably almost ten. I'll be working long days until we get some help hired." I sighed thinking of the long weeks ahead for Randy and me. "Jim and Linda are leaving tomorrow for their kid's house."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow night then? I know I'll be exhausted tonight but since we'll both be getting sleep tonight, I'll stop by tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." He gave me a quick kiss. "I'll see you later; have a good day working with the cows."

"I'll try." He got into his truck and followed me out of the driveway. I couldn't help but be sad that I wouldn't be seeing him tonight.

….

"Kit, what is this surprise you have for me?" I asked, two days later as I walked out of the store. We were closing early due to Randy not being able to work tonight. I was going through the applications being handed in like crazy but I still had to set up interviews and do background checks then train people.

Kit had called me as I was leaving to say he had a surprise and he'd be waiting at the house for me. 'It's a surprise. I can't tell you."

"Okay, well I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll see you then." I drove carefully as it was starting to rain and I kept an eye on my rearview mirror to see if anyone was following me. No one was.

I pulled up and Kit had a big grin on his face. "Okay, tell me the surprise." I told him as I unlocked the house.

"How about I show you?" I turned around and gasped in surprise as I saw the puppy in his arms. It was a light colored beige color, almost white with little floppy ears. Black covered the muzzle and stopped just at the bottom of the puppy's eyes. The puppy looked at me with the cutest puppy eyes ever.

"You got me a puppy?" I asked in disbelief.

Kit smiled. "Yeah, you were talking last night about getting one and I knew a guy whose dog just had puppies. He's a Bull Mastiff and the breed is called gentle giants. They're good protection dogs, fiercely loyal and a great family dog. If you don't want him, I can always take him back."

"I want him!" I said as I grabbed him from Kit. Oh, he was a bit hefty! "He's so adorable. Don't these dogs hit like almost two hundred pounds by age one?"

Kit chuckled. "Some do. The max weight is two hundred pounds but he'll be a big boy. The mom and dad are normal size but they're great dogs. Someone, ahem _Steve_, will think twice about messing with you with this boy here to protect you."

I smiled as the puppy licked my face. "Thank you, Kit. It's easier to accept a dog than to get one myself."

"I figured it was. Another reason I just sprung him on you. Less chance of you saying no to having him."

I laughed. "True. I don't have any supplies though, would you want to go with me into town to get some stuff?"

"I'd like that." So off we headed into Darton with my new dog. Kit was just building up good points for himself.

….

AN: Hey readers! Here's your next chapter of Sophie's Choice. Sorry it's been awhile but I'm trying to do my best! I hope you enjoyed the chapter (and the fact it's over 4,000 words!) and it would have been 2 updates in 1 day but I posted just a little late! I'd love to see some new reviews for Sophie's Choice! I want to hear your thoughts :)

I'm going to put up a poll with some names if you want to vote for names of Sophie's new puppy. It'll be on my profile! Also, I did post that Phantom Stallion: Wild Horse Island fanfic for those who didn't know. It's called _You Are The Only Exception_ if you want to check it out.

There won't be another story update until probably Sunday/Monday. I'm babysitting my cousin's daughter all day tomorrow and on Saturday, I'm taking my son to a birthday party so I won't have much time to write but I'll get the next update for **Finding Moon** (the next story to be updated) as soon as I can on Sunday or Monday.

Thank you for reading! –Quinnandseth'sgirl15


	7. Chapter 7 Pictures

Sophie's Choice

Chapter Seven "Pictures"

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters!

AN: Only got three votes on the poll for the puppies name and it was one for each name so I just ended up picking one of the three.

Friday, June 22nd

"Zeus! Here boy!" I called out as the puppy played outside. It been two days since I've had him and I had to admit it was nice having a dog again. Of course, I still had to house train him but at night, I kept him in a crate until he learned to go outside. Kit and I had decided to name him Zeus after the powerful Greek God in mythology. He was going to be a big dog and strong so he deserved a good name.

Zeus came over wagging his tail excitedly. I caught a view of his dog tags and smiled at the names on the back. Kit had insisted his name and number should also be on there in case Zeus was lost. If someone in Darton found him and saw his name, they'd know to take him out to Three Ponies, he'd told me. The Ely's did know many people I guess. A lot of farmers definitely so if one were to find him, they'd know whom he belonged—well half—to.

I shook my head. I was sharing custody of a dog with my boyfriend. Could this get anymore weirder, I wondered to myself.

I looked up at the truck coming up my drive. I didn't recognize the truck. Who would be coming up here at six thirty in the morning? I leashed Zeus and put my hand on my gun holster. The truck stopped behind my car and out stepped my landlord, Mr. Sumner.

I sighed in relief and took my hand off my gun holster. "Hey Mr. Sumner! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hey there Sophie. Yeah, I got your voicemail. I was trying to figure out what to say to you." Mr. Sumner removed his hat and sighed.

I frowned. That didn't sound good. "Tell me what?"

"I've decided to sell the house. My wife and I are moving to Arizona in two months and we're hopefully going to sell before then. Of course, as my renter, I wanted to give you first chance to buy if you wanted to. If you don't, then I'm putting the house on the market. You'll get your security deposit back of course."

I felt stunned. He was selling the house in two months. He was giving me the first chance to buy the house if I wanted to…but it only had one bedroom. I'd have to sell it whenever I had children. "Could I have a few days to think about it?"

"Oh yeah of course. If you could just let me know by Monday. If you decide you don't want to buy, then I'll have to put it on the market." Mr. Sumner said his goodbyes and left. I was left reeling from his words. I took Zeus inside, making sure he got something to eat and drink before I got into the shower. I had to rush since the store opened at eight and I was running behind. I let Zeus out one more time before locking him in his crate.

"I'll be home soon baby!" I said as I set the alarm and locked the door. I turned around and gasped in surprise. Steve was standing there in front of me. Fear struck deep inside me and I froze with wide eyes. I was alone. Zeus was inside, locked up. I had just locked up the house and the car was at least six feet away.

"Are you talking to your boyfriend? Oh I guess not since his truck isn't here…probably out on the range with his Daddy and brothers right? So I just wonder who'd you be talking to…or maybe you're screwing around on him like the little slut you are."

My face heated with anger. "Don't talk about him. Get out of here."

Steve smirked. "Oh I am. I just wanted to drop this off for you." He tossed a big envelope at me. I let it drop to the ground. "Just make sure you look at it. It's pretty important."

Steve got into a waiting car and I tried not to tremble. My hand was stuck on my gun and if he came back again, I'd pull it out. The car drove off and I let out a shaky breath as I picked up the envelope. I got into my SUV and locked the doors before leaning against the steering wheel. My heart was beating faster than normal and I told myself to calm down. I had to get to work.

I drove slowly, trying to keep my focus on the roads I was driving. I made it into the parking lot and looked around before stepping out. I went into the store and locked the door behind me. I entered the pin into the alarm system and went to the office. Randy would be coming in at twelve but until then I'd be on my own. I had a ton of interviews today and hopefully out of them I could find a few more employees. Randy and I couldn't keep up with the nine plus hour shifts all the time.

Sam was hired already. I had two trustworthy people for now but Sam could only work a few hours at night because of her responsibilities at the ranch and school. I needed at least two more supervisors, maybe one who wouldn't mind doubling as a cashier often, and one more cashier. I also had talked to Jim about picking one day to close the store when it was the least busy. We had determined that was on Tuesdays. So we'd be closed on Tuesdays and open every other day our same hours except during the week except Friday, we'd close two hours early. So that means the longest someone would have to work is twelve hours instead of fourteen.

I did the daily morning routine and set out the registers. I would be alone until Randy came in so I needed to keep my head together and focused. I walked the aisles to make sure they were clean and put a locked change drawer underneath the counter. I couldn't be running to the office for change since I was alone. I unlocked the doors and turned on our _open_ sign.

I would get through this day.

….

I sighed in happy relief as I saw Randy-walking in. "Thank goodness you're here. It's been crazy busy and I still need to look at the applications for the people coming in today."

Randy smiled. "Go on Sophie, get us some help in here so we can stop working ourselves like dogs."

"Hopefully some of them work out." I said as I almost ran towards the office. I sighed as I sat down in the chair for the first time since this morning. The yellow envelope was almost shouting at me to look at it but I would ignore it until later. I looked over the applications again and smiled at the one marked _Ely_.

Quinn had expressed interest in the supervisor position and I knew he was responsible and trustworthy. But I also had to consider that he was Kit's brother and wonder what would happen if Kit and I broke up. Would Quinn still be fine to work for me then? I didn't want to get into a messy situation with my employees.

"Hey Soph." Randy's voice came over the phone speaker. "Your first interview is here. Ashlynn."

"Be right there." I walked out to greet her and smiled at the short twenty year old. She had medium length brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore a smile as I walked towards her. "Hi there, Ashlynn. I'm Sophie, I'm the manager here at Robert's Hunting and Outdoor Supplies. Why don't you come into the office and we'll talk a little?"

"Sure." She followed me into the office and I motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs.

"So Ashlynn, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"I'm twenty years old, I live in Darton, I love hunting, camping, and fishing. I'm very big on outdoor activities and believe it's something everyone should experience. I've been around guns since I was ten years old. My dad was really hoping for a boy." She grinned at me. "I've held a job since I was fifteen. Most recently, I was working at Tate's up in Reno but they got shut down so I'm now looking for a job."

"The Tate's had nothing but good things to say about you when I called them." I smiled. "And your work history looks really good. I'm told you're dependable and don't mind working crazy hours."

"No Ma'am I don't. I'll work mornings, afternoons, or nights, even weekends. I don't have any children or other commitments so I can be devoted to the store. I know guns, crossbows, and a ton about hunting, camping, and fishing."

She was polite and she was highly recommended by her previous jobs. She didn't mind working nights, which was great. I tried to keep to mainly days with the Steve situation. "Well you know Ashlynn, you're very highly recommended, from what you've written on your application and what you told me, you know your equipment. You'll be able to recommend things for us customers and probably own some things we sell here at the store. I want to send you for a drug test and have a background check done but if you pass both, I think you're hired."

Ashlynn smiled brightly. "That's great! Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged me. With a surprised laugh, I hugged her back. "I promise you, I'll pass both. Never been into the drug thing at all and I'm not a troublemaker."

I wrote down the information for where she could get the drug test done. "You can go there on a walk-in basis and I will let you know as soon as we get the results back so we can talk salary, hours, and training okay?"

"Yes! Thank you." I walked her out and saw Quinn standing there with a smile. "Have a good day, Ashlynn!"

She waved as she left and Randy came up to Quinn and me after he was done with his customer. "So? How'd you like her?"

"I think she'll be our second hire. She's nice, highly recommended, she's very knowledgeable about outdoor activities, guns, and bows. She won't mind working nights or mornings—or even weekends. I think she'll be good."

"That's good. I can't wait 'til we get people hired and trained." I smiled understandingly at him.

"I know. You're tired I am too. But we'll get through this and soon enough we'll have more help." I looked to Quinn. "Let's go to the office and discuss work huh?"

….

Later that night, I sat in my living room with Kit and Zeus. "He was just there when I walked out and he's smirking and talking about you and me…" I tried to hold the tears back. "He surprised me and he knew it. He was so _smug_ about it. Then he gave me this and left. Of course not before accusing of fooling around on you."

Kit's jaw tightened and I could tell he was angry. "I hate this guy. I want something to be done with him. _Something_ needs to be done about him."

I put my hand on his arm. "Just promise me you won't go doing anything stupid. Steve would just love it if you were arrested for hurting him or doing something stupid. It would just give him an even better chance at getting at me. You know he only shows his face when you're not around."

Kit sighed. "Let's see what's in this envelope. I can only imagine what he put in it."

Kit opened the envelope and dumped the contents onto the coffee table. My eyes widened as I saw the dozens of pictures that covered my table. I kneeled down next to the table and started sorting through them. The first ones I saw were old pictures of Steve and me together from when we were dating. Laughter, smiles, kisses, embraces. I couldn't believe he still had them.

"So you used to be a brunette?" Kit asked as he flashed a picture of me in hunting attire with my dark brown hair.

"I wasn't a fan of my blonde hair at the time. I dyed it dark brown a lot." I said, mesmerized by the pictures. My heart dropped when I got to the newer ones. They were pictures of me _now_. Leaving work, going to work, with Elise, with Brad, with Kit. Then there were ones of Kit. At his house, at mine, in town, at the ranch, with his brothers. Elise and Brad were next. At Elise's house, with Harlan, at Clara's, Brad working.

Then the worst ones. Kit's family. Maxine, Luke, Quinn, Nate, Adam, Bryan, Jake. Even Sam. He was following them too now. Shaking, I spread them out to look at them all. They were recent, very recent.

"Oh my God." Tears burned my eyes. "He's following _all_ of you! It's not just me."

Kit's face was horrified. "He's following my family too." Our eyes met and my heart ached as I tried to get the words out.

"We should probably seeing each other." I whispered and I swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears away. Why did Steve have to ruin everything?

Kit frowned. "What are you talking about Sophie?"

"I can't ask you to keep seeing me when he's following all of you. I can't bring your family into this. It has nothing to do with them and they shouldn't be dragged into it."

Kit put his arms around me. "Sophie, I'm not going anywhere. I care about you." His brown eyes stared into my green ones. "You're different and you're special to me. He's not scaring me away. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"And I'm not so don't worry about it. But we should probably call Brad or Jake, let 'em know." Kit kissed my head then sighed. "I'll also need to let my family know about the pictures. They need to know they're being watched."

"They'll hate me."

"They won't hate you!" Kit protested loudly. "I can guarantee my family will be more concerned about you then their selves."

So Kit picked up the phone and called Jake. Jake promised he'd swing by; he was dropping Sam off now. As we waited, I figured I should tell Kit about Mr. Sumner's offer.

"So my landlord stopped by today. He told me he's putting the house on the market." I picked at the blanket I had myself covered up with to keep the chill away. "He gave me the first right to buy and I have until Monday to decide if I'd like to or not."

Kit rubbed my back gently. "Are you going to?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It wouldn't make sense for me to do it. I'd have to sell it whenever—if I ever—get married and have kids. There's only one bedroom here."

"I guess you'll be looking into a rental then."

I shrugged. "I think I'm going to ask Brad if I can crash at his place until I can find a place to buy. I'm tired of renting and I might as well do it with my raise. Hopefully, it will take Mr. Sumner more than a few weeks to sell his place so I have time to get packed and everything."

Kit looked thoughtful. "Why don't you stay with me until you find a place?"

My eyebrows shot up and I hesitated, trying to figure out a good way to use my words. "Well, I mean we've only begun recently dating and moving in together is a big, big step. I think that's an early stage no-no."

Kit smiled at me. "It'd only be until you found a place to buy. Not long term—for now—and we'd both be working anyways. We'd most likely only see each other at night and you could sleep in one of the empty rooms if it makes you feel better. I could also take care of Zeus while you're working and you wouldn't be alone."

"Well talk to Brad. If crashing with him is good, then do that…but if not, stay with me." Kit kissed along my jaw. "I promise I'm not a bad roommate."

"I'll think about it." I told him, as there was a knock at the door. Zeus ran excitedly to the door barking and wagging his tail. It was Jake. Hopefully he could tell us what we could do about the pictures.

…..

Tuesday, June 26th

I looked down at my shaking hands and sighed. Then I reached out for the pill bottle. I hadn't taken any anxiety medicine for my panic attacks in years but I was so jumpy and I could feel my heart racing. I didn't want to have a panic attack when I was going to the gym with Quinn to spar a little then meeting up with the rest of the Ely's. I popped the pill quickly and hoped my nerves would settle down. I couldn't be doing this. Not again. I had bigger responsibilities this time around.

They seemed to work as I walked into the Ely's house that evening. The spar between Quinn and I had gone well. I had gotten him pretty good the first two times but the last round, he really got me. To Kit's dismay, I would be sporting a new bruise of my cheek by tomorrow and Quinn would be wearing a black eye.

"Oh my!" Maxine's eyes widened as she saw Quinn and me. "Quinn, you hit her!"

"Mom, it's part of the sport." Quinn rolled his eyes. "If you didn't notice, she hit me too."

"But she's a woman _and_ your boss." I laughed at Maxine's words. I had hired Quinn, Ashlynn, and another guy named Buck. I think I was doing good so far with my new hires. They were all quick learners and knowledgeable. The only one I had to teach some things to was Sam. She did know some of the equipment like camping supplies but she wasn't as familiar with guns and crossbows. But that wasn't a big deal because Sam was popular with the customers already because she knew a lot of them. Same probably Quinn and Buck since they both lived here in Darton. Ashlynn lived closer to Reno so she would be less known but she knew her stuff when it came to hunting, camping, and fishing.

"I'm fine Maxine. I had to let him get in one hit or we'd all hear his crying about how I cheated." I joked and I could hear his brothers chuckling.

"Let me? Okay there Super girl. I was only letting you win the first two rounds, taking it easy on you because you're a woman." Quinn's eyes shone with teasing as he tossed me a Gatorade. I snorted.

"Righttttt. You keep telling yourself that." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to be there one time when you two are fighting. I have to see it." Nate said with a grin. Kit groaned.

"I don't want to be there again. Watching my brother try to beat up my girlfriend. Can't stand it."

I grinned at him. "Oh come on, you know I can handle myself."

"I know that, doesn't mean I still don't worry about you." He leaned over to gently touch my face. One of his brothers made a gagging sound and I just kept my grin.

But then it was time to get to what I was here about, to talk about it. "Kit told me all of you have been brought up-to-date on my situation." I started nervously as we passed food around the table.

Maxine made a sympathetic sound. "It's horrible, Sophie, truly horrible."

"It is but not much I can do about it." I replied a bit bitterly. Stupid stalking laws that weren't worth crap. "I just have to keep piling the evidence and hopefully it's enough to put him back where he belongs."

"Kit said something about pictures." Luke's voice carried over to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Steve, he gave me an envelope of photos. Mainly me but then there's ones of Kit, of all of you, of Sam, of my brother and Elise, of her son Harlan. He knows it'll get to me more if he involves other people, people I care about or know." I paused. "And I'm so sorry that you all are being dragged into this thing that he has with me. You don't deserve it."

"And neither do you." Quinn told me firmly. "We can handle ourselves. It's you we're worried about."

I smiled a bit hesitantly. "I can handle myself too. I may not have done very well a few years ago but I've smartened up since then, I can protect myself."

"But he's not as worried about getting at one of us as he is you. You're his main target." Jake pointed out. "We're just usable pieces in his twisted game."

"And that's exactly why I worry about all of you. If he thinks he can use any of you against me, he will. He's poking at me to see where my weaknesses are and unfortunately, I have a lot of them." I looked around at all of them. "You're Kit's family, my friend, my employee. You're important to me and he's starting to realize that."

"I can assure you Sophie; my family will be able to handle themselves. If he wants to make the mistake of trying anything with us—even my wife—he'll realize he made the wrong choice." Luke said a bit darkly and I felt a shiver of fear run through me at the threat in his voice even though it wasn't directed towards me at all.

"I can see that." I answered him. "I just—I just want to give you all the chance to separate yourselves from me. I've already given Kit the chance—, which he didn't take—but you don't have to be around me. I can stay away from Three Ponies, away from all of you as much as I can."

"We want you in our lives, Sophie. You're important to Kit and you're important to us." Maxine smiled at me and she grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. "We don't like to leave anyone behind."

I tried not to get misty eyed and I could tell Maxine was too. "I'm glad for that. It's nice to have a system of friends around. I just hope he doesn't cause trouble for you. I would never forgive myself if he did something to any of you."

"You don't worry about that. Worry about keeping yourself protected at all times. Remember, doors locked, gun on you, alarm set." Luke was dead serious as he talked. "Keep yourself aware of your surroundings at all times; try not to be alone when you can even if it's just Zeus with you. He wants you alone; he thinks you're more vulnerable that way. But we want to make sure that doesn't happen and we're all willing to make sure that you always have someone if you need them."

"Thank you. All of you." Now I was definitely misty eyed as Maxine grabbed me in a hug and one by one, every Ely man hugged me.

To me, it seemed like I was gaining a family again, even if Kit and I were just starting in our relationship. And I realized, how much I missed being a part of a family. When I met Kit's eyes, I could see the understanding in his eyes and he smiled. I knew I had a good man beside me too.

…

Steve POV

I listened to the yapping of the puppy that was in Sophie's house. She had another dog. Protective measures in her mind. The puppy wouldn't be hard to get rid of when the time came; I just had to bid my time carefully. I had to stick to the plan.

I called the number on the for sale sign. "Hi, I'm calling about the Sumner's property. Yeah, I'd like to look at it if possible. Next Monday? Yeah that works for me. I'll see you then, thank you."

Sophie would realize she couldn't get away from me. I'd always be around. I slipped the note in her mailbox along with the picture and drove off. She might be home soon.

…..

AN: Hey readers! I know it's been a while since I updated and I took forever to get this chapter up. For that, I am sorry! But I hope it being over 4,000 words makes up for that! I definitely want to know what you thought about the chapter!

I am going to post the link to my photobucket account with my story characters on them. I am still working on getting pictures up so not all stories have the characters up but I do have almost everyone picked out! I am also going to try to work out an update schedule for the stories I have. We'll see how that works out and I'll let you know as soon as I get that posted (It'll be on my profile).

**To my reviewers: **

**Guest #1: I'm not sure if you're the same as the second reviewer so I'll answer both! Thank you for your review! It made me smile! I'm glad you like this story and my other ones too! I love to hear people are enjoying them! I hope you keep on enjoying it!**

**Guest #2: Sorry I took so long to update! But here it is and hopefully it fulfilled your expectations! I promise, it's going to get more thrilling in the next few chapters! Craziness will happen! That's good…and bad for Sophie and the PS characters. **

I do want you readers to know that I am working on two **original,** non-fanfiction stories. I try to give priority to my FanFiction stories because I already have devoted readers here but I do want to work on them some. But don't worry, I will not neglect my fanfics! I am going to try to finish on Ripped Pictures in the next two weeks so that will take top priority over the other stories but I will try to update other ones in between updates for Ripped Pictures! Because once RP is done, I can give more time to the other stories I have (of course until I start the sequel).

Thank you as always for reading! –Quinnandseth'sgirl15. **Ripped Pictures **will be the next update. I hope I don't disappoint too much with that!


	8. Chapter 8 Realizations

Sophie's Choice

Chapter 8 "Realizations"

Wednesday, August 21st Sophie POV

"Sophie, I think you need to go home." Ashlynn frowned as I bent over in the aisle. A dizzy spell had taken over me and I had to grab onto the shelf for support. "You might be getting the flu if you're getting sick and dizzy."

"We have so much stock to still put away." It was truck day and that meant unloading so much stock, putting it out on the shelves. Ashlynn, Quinn, and I were all working together today. Sam, Buck, and Randy were off today. "And I can't leave you and Quinn alone."

"We've been working here for almost two months now. We can handle it and if we can't, we'll either call you and close, or call Randy." Ashlynn glanced up at the register where Quinn was. "Stay here, I'm going to have Quinn help you out to your truck."

I thought about how fast the past two months had flown by. Mr. Sumner was still working on selling the house but he had an offer on the house and he had called me last week to tell me he was going to accept it. I had been approved for a loan of up to one hundred and seventy five thousand dollars and I had been looking for places but I just hadn't found that "one" yet. Of course, Kit still persisted with his offer for me to move in with him. It looked like he was going to get his way at this point because Brad's lease had gone up and he had just moved in with Elise. Their relationship may be moving fast but it was almost as if they were picking up where they left off and it was going so well.

Ashlynn, Buck, Sam, and Quinn were my "godsends" these past two months. I couldn't have hired any one better. Ashlynn was a customer favorite as was Sam since they were both so cheery and nice. Buck knew everything about everything in this store. Quinn was very knowledgeable and like Sam, was local so many of the customers knew him. He loved using his discount here too. Buck and Quinn were always talking about what they wanted to buy next.

And then there was the issue with Steve. He had been so quiet the last two months. It worried me and relieved me at the same time. Worried me because I knew he had to be planning something and just relieved me because, well, it was nice not to have to deal with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts but Quinn's hands on me. "Sophie, are you sure you should be driving home? Can I call Elise or Brad for you?"

I shook my head. "They're both working. I'll be fine. If I get a dizzy spell while I'm driving, I'll pull over and call someone."

Quinn still looked worried. "Maybe I should drive you home…"

"No. You can't leave Ashlynn alone. It's bad enough I'm going to leave you both alone to run the store."

"Hey now, we're not stupid." Quinn pretended to be offended and I smiled as he helped me out to my SUV.

"I'm not saying you are, but you've only been here two months." I replied and he opened the door for me to my SUV.

"Be careful." He told me sternly as I got behind the wheel. "Pull over if you get dizzy, I mean it."

I assured him one more time that I would and then I drove off. Nausea was hitting me strongly but I was managing to keep everything down. Not that I had really eaten anything this morning besides crackers and I had some Ginger Ale. I decided to stop at the pharmacy and pick up some nausea medication and hopefully some medication to help with the dizziness.

When I got there, I wandered through the aisles trying to find the medication. "Can I help you find something?" A guy about my age asked as he stocked a shelf.

"I'm looking for anti-nausea medicine but I've forgotten where it is." I smiled, feeling weird to ask for help to find something.

"It's right over here." I followed him and he pointed out the wide selection. "I have to buy this stuff for my girlfriend all the time now that she's pregnant. She has terrible morning sickness and this is the only stuff that helps."

I paused for a moment before regaining my smile. "Oh that must be tough on her. I hope she feels better soon. I can't imagine feeling like this all the time."

"When are you due?" He asked and my face reddened in embarrassment for both of us.

"Oh, I'm not pregnant." I told him and he looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed with the, uh, medication and all…."

I shook it off. "It's okay. I would have assumed the same. Thank you for helping me find this."

He walked off, looking so embarrassed and I felt bad for him. He didn't mean it in an insulting way or anything and I knew that but it still must have been embarrassing to assume someone is pregnant when they're not.

I found some dissolvable tablets and turned to go to the register when I saw the tampon display. Did I still have some at home? I couldn't remember because I—wait a minute. When was the last time I had my period? I tried thinking back but I couldn't remember. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the app I used to track my periods.

Two months. It had been June, two months ago, when I last had my period. This hadn't happened to me in all the time I've had a period, not even when I started my birth control. Okay, don't panic I thought to myself. I'm sure it's just late. My eyes glanced over to the pregnancy tests, which were right next to the period stuff.

I hesitated but grabbed a box that held one pregnancy test. I'd take one just to reassure myself. I mean I was on birth control and while it could still happen while you were taking birth control, it was a very small chance of getting pregnant if you took your pills every day, which I did. I never missed a pill.

I took my stuff and went up to the counter; glad I didn't know the cashier. All I needed was for it to get back to Brad or Kit that I was buying a pregnancy test. I paid for my stuff and drove home slowly, distracted by what might be.

I greeted Zeus, who was getting bigger every day, and let him outside to use the bathroom. I tossed the mail on the counter along with the pharmacy bag and grabbed my pack of birth control pills. They weren't expired and all that were supposed to be taken, were.

I could feel myself panicking a little so I reached for my anxiety pills. I was about to open them when I noticed the side effects. _Drowsiness, dizziness, decreased appetite. Be aware that taking this medication with birth control may affect the effectiveness of the birth control medications. _

I dropped the bottle of pills onto the counter. How could I not know this? I had been taking this medication for _years_. Well, maybe it was because I hadn't been sleeping with anyone during the last few years so it wasn't a concern.

I grabbed the pregnancy test out of the bag and went to the bathroom. I followed the instructions and watched the time. My heart was racing and all I could think about was what if I was pregnant?

Kit and I had only been together for a short time. This was definitely not expected. My phone beeped at me, signaling the time was up. With my hands shaking, I reached for the pregnancy test sitting on the counter and read the results.

_Positive_. Two dark lines were in the little window, meaning I was pregnant. I dropped the test onto the counter and slid down to the ground. I tried to control the gasping but I was just in complete and utter shock.

Pregnant. What would Kit think? What would he do? What would he say? Would he even want to keep the baby? Would he want to leave?

I forced those thoughts out of my head as I was hit with another wave of dizziness and nausea. So I guess it wasn't the flu. It…it was a baby. I laughed with tears in my eyes. Well I did want kids so it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Now I just had to figure out how to tell Kit.

….

Kit POV

I thought about the note and picture that was in my truck glove compartment. "_I'll be watching you." _The note read and with it came a picture of Sophie and me. It was obviously from Steve and I had found it in her mailbox when she asked me one day to get her mail. I had been hiding the note and picture from her for the past two months because I didn't want her to worry.

I had confided in Jake about the note and the picture. He had told me he'd do the same thing to keep Sam from worrying. Maybe we were both overprotective but I just didn't want her to get worked up over it. He wouldn't get to her because I wouldn't let him.

…..

Sophie POV

There was a knock at the door and I figured it was Kit. "Hey beautiful." He kissed me as I opened the door and I tried to smile but failed. He didn't notice as he rubbed Zeus's ears. "How was your day?" Kit pulled me onto the couch with him and I snuggled into his chest.

"It…was okay." I still didn't know how to tell him. "I had to come home early from work. I wasn't feeling good."

"Still have that bug?" He frowned as he felt my forehead to see if I had a fever. I just nodded. That "bug" was actually our baby. "You should probably see a doctor if you're still feeling sick. It could be serious."

"I am. Tomorrow actually." I had called my family doctor after the shock had worn off and she told me that we would set up an appointment to confirm first, which meant blood work. Luckily, she had a spot open tomorrow morning.

"Well that's good. Do you want me to go with you? Dad has some stuff to do with my Grandpa in the morning so I could go with you." Kit gently moved a piece of my hair back. Tears burned my eyes. I wanted to tell him but I wasn't sure how to tell him or how he would react. "Soph? What's wrong? Are you not feeling good?"

I held up my finger, telling him to give me a minute. I went and found the pregnancy test I had left in the bathroom. I walked out into the hallway and there he was. He must have thought I was going to get sick and he followed me to hold my hair like he's done before.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this but…"I paused wiping my tears away. Kit looked genuinely worried and I knew I just had to get it out. "Give me your hand. Open it." He did as I asked and taking a deep breath, I placed the test in his hand. "I don't know if I should tell you congratulations or not."

He stared at the little test and he was so quiet. My stomach, tied in knots, plummeted. He was going to be upset. He was going to leave. My mind thought, sadly. Kit looked up at me and to my surprise, there was the start of a smile on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered and I nodded. I wasn't expecting what he did next. My body left the ground and he spun around, letting out a cowboy yell. I held onto him and he kissed me, holding me close to him.

"This is not what I was expecting." I admitted as he put me down. Kit was full out grinning now and he still kept his hands on my arms. "I thought you'd be angry or upset."

"How could I be angry or upset?" Kit laughed. "You're pregnant with my baby Sophie! I'm going to be a father! This is the best news I've heard in a long time!"

"Really?" I asked still in disbelief. "We haven't been together that long." Kit kissed me again.

"Yes. I don't care how long we've been together. We're having a baby!" He picked me up and kissed me more passionately.

Later that night as we laid in bed, ready for sleep with Zeus laying between our feet, I felt so happy. I was still feeling nauseous but knowing why I felt this way, I could handle it. I laid with my head on Kit's chest with my eyes closed as he gently ran his fingertips up and down my back.

I was almost asleep when he spoke. "I love you."

My eyes popped open at his words and he was staring at me, fully serious. I pulled back from him "You don't mean that. It's just the excitement."

"No." Kit shook his head firmly. "I love you. Not because of the baby or the excitement. I love you because you're Sophie and because I love everything about you." He kissed my hand. "I understand if you're not ready to say it back but I just had to let you know. And I want you to know that I'm going to be here for you throughout the whole pregnancy and afterwards. If you need anything, I'll get it for you and even if it's cravings at two in the morning, I'll get those for you too." He placed his hand on my belly. "I want you to know that I am so happy that you're pregnant, even if it was unexpected."

"I'm glad. I don't want to do this without you." I whispered and then kissed him. I was so happy the way things had turned out today. I felt like life was finally giving me something great.

…..

The next morning, Kit and I sat in the doctor's office waiting on the bloodwork results. This would confirm if we were truly having a baby. A knock sounded on the door and the doctor walked in with a smile.

"Well congratulations is in order for the both of you." She sat down on her rolling chair. "You are pregnant. I assume you already stopped when you found out yesterday but stop taking your birth control and I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins that you're going to have to take throughout your whole pregnancy. I can also prescribe you some medicine for nausea."

"That'd be great. I really can't be leaving work every day because of it."

"I understand that. I had bad morning sickness with my son so I feel your pain." She handed me two pieces of paper with prescriptions on them. "Now we just need to set up an appointment with an OB/GYN or midwife."

"Do you have any recommendations?" I had just used this doctor's office most of the time and didn't have an assigned OB/GYN.

We left the office with a list of recommended doctors and we went to the pharmacy to drop off the prescriptions. As Kit drove back to my place, I felt like everything wasn't real.

"Is this real?" I asked him when he turned onto my lane. "I feel this is all not happening."

Kit smiled and squeezed my hand. "It's real honey. It's happening."

"I can't believe it." I smiled and thought of how happy that made me just by hearing it. Kit opened my door for me and he put his arm around me. I unlocked the front door and turned the alarm off, while Kit handled Zeus.

The message light was blinking so I pressed play. "Hi Sophie, it's Mr. Sumner. We've accepted the offer on the house and I'll be up there next week to close on the deal. I'm sorry it's such short notice but I hope not having to pay this month's rent will help you find a place and you know I'll give you a good recommendation. Let me know you got this message. Thanks."

Next week the house would be sold. I still didn't have any house in mind that I wanted to buy. "So I guess you're moving in with me, huh?" Kit's arms surrounded me and he kissed my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess so. Just temporarily though. I'm going to find a place to buy of my own."

Kit turned me to face him and moved my hair away from my face. "Soph, we're having a baby together. I don't think you have to worry about things moving too fast between us because we're having the ultimate life changer together."

"We have to make sure we're going to work first." I said softly. Kit frowned.

"Sophie, we'll make it work. I love you and you're the mother of my child. Nothing is gonna keep me away from you or make me want to be away from you." He kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep and we'll worry about everything tomorrow."

…..

AN: Hey Readers! Sorry it's been so long. I spent November trying to do NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, you write 50,000 words in a month for your novel) and while I didn't make it to 50,000, I got to 25,000. It was great writing so much and my own original characters and world. On December 11th, I get out of college for 6 weeks winter break so I promise to update more! The other night, I just got to thinking about Sophie and Kit and this chapter happened.

What do you think about what Sophie and Kit found out? Happy? Don't like it? I'd love to hear your thoughts in reviews!

To my reviewers:

Jessica: Ashlynn is gonna turn out to be a pretty great person, I think :) I'm glad you liked the part with the Ely's and yes they definitely can take care of themselves! Zeus will be okay, I promise :) hope you like this new chapter!

Nika1997: I'm glad you like the connection between her and the Ely's! I will try to add some Sake moments here soon :) Sorry for the long no update period!

SoccerGirl58: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought that would be a fun thing to add in : )

Thanks again for reading! –Quinnandseth'sgirl15


End file.
